Events
by slytherin princess 05
Summary: DMGW. After a five year Hogwarts reunion, Something happens between Draco and Ginny, but wait! She's Harry's girlfriend. Will her feelings change? Read to find out! HBP relevant.
1. Reunion

Events

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter no matter how hard I try**

**Summary: REPOSTED! After a five year Hogwarts reunion, Draco couldn't take his eyes off the only Weasley girl but what bothers him the most is that she's Harry Potter's girlfriend. After the reunion, they bump into each other. Will Ginny's feelings shift from Harry to Draco?**

A/N: 6th book spoilers

**Ch. 1 Reunion **

It's a lovely Friday night and Hogwarts right now is filled with alumni students. Students such as the famous wizard Harry Potter who finally defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year, became Head Auror and is now dating Ginny Weasley, his best friend Ron Weasley is now a famous Quidditch Keeper for the Chuddley Canons, and his Fiancé who was also called 'brightest witch of her age' and is now the Charms professor at Hogwarts: Hermione Granger.

The trio and Ginny were talking to a bunch of their old friends, "Oh my gosh Lavender! How far a long are you?" Asked a very excited Hermione.

A very pregnant Lavender came over and smiled, hugged Hermione (or tried) and replied "Oh I am seven and a half months. Oh and remember my husband?" They all looked to the left and Harry said, "Wow it's good to see you Seamus."

"Yeah same here, it's been awhile, we should hang out more often."

Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Isn't that Neville?" Hermione looked at where she was pointing at, "Yep that's Neville, but is that? No way it's Pansy with him holding hands!" "What!" Asked a shocked Ginny. Hermione waved her hands so they can come over.

"Neville is that you?" Asked Ron.

Neville laughed and said, "Nice to see you too Ron."

"And who is this lovely lady?" Asked Harry.

"I'll give you hint: 'Potter get out of my way!'" Said the girl.

Harry gasped, "Pansy! Are you two married?"

"Yes," the couple said at the same time. Surprisingly she lost her baby fat, and looks decent now, and both look very happy.

Ron said, "Hey Harry there are the Patil twins."

Harry looked to his right and the twins made their way over and both replied, "Hi Harry."

Harry smiled, gave them each a hug and said, "You two still do that. What's up?"

Padma replied, "Oh nothing really, still single-"

"Me too." Cut off Parvati.

Ginny interrupted the scene, "Oh hi guys, I heard you finally put your gossip into good use."

Harry raised an eyebrow and one of them said, "Yeah we write for the Daily Profit!"

Hermione said, "That's great. Oh Harry, look whose coming over," trying to tease him.

"Who?" Harry was looking around and found a very pretty Asian girl walking towards them, "Cho. How's Quidditich? Hope they're not working you to hard."

"Very funny Harry, you know I am as good as you on any broom."

Hermione asked, "How's Krum?" Cho and Krum met each other after graduation during a match; sparks flew, and have been married for almost a year.

"He's great he is in Spain right now training. He says hello to everyone."

Ron asked, "Hey where's Malfoy, and the rest of the gits?"

Ginny elbowed him and said, "You know very well he is not a git anymore."

Ron rubbed his side and grunted at his younger sister.

**A.N: this is just f.y.i. YOU MUST READ THIS, EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT SEEM LONG**

Now wonder whatever happened to Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and of course the infamous Draco Malfoy? Well Crabbe and Goyle unfortunately landed in Azkaban because of their involvement with the Dark Lord, Blaise however shocked everyone by joining the light side at the end of the summer after his sixth year and helped defeat Voldemort and before the final battle he won the heart of Luna Lovegood and has been married for two years now and they now have a little girl (As of the Reunion). Luna works for _The Quibbler _and Blaise an Auror.

Draco Malfoy is a long story. Well around five years ago after he attempted to kill Dumbledore, he went into hiding with Snape. Ever since he can remember he was told by his father that by the end of seventh year at Hogwarts he will become a Death Eater. As a child Draco's father was always cruel to him and he had a bad childhood. Draco didn't want to grant his father's wishes. That's why he hesitated to kill Dumbledore that night. Once Snape did his task instead they fled from every place as possible so the Order wouldn't catch them. Draco had enough of all the hiding and the night of his ceremony of becoming a Death Eater (even though Voldemort wasn't to happy that Draco didn't fulfill his task, he still felt that Draco was old enough and wouldn't let him down in the future and would one day be as powerful as him, so that was enough for Voldemort to be convinced that Draco was ready to receive his Dark Mark) he drew out his wand, killed Snape and a few other Death Eaters who got in his way.

He managed to Apparate to the Ministry of Magic and turned himself in. Every one was shock to say the least. He explained to the Ministry that he wasn't a Death Eater, and didn't kill Dumbledore, and that if at all cost he will join the light side and help defeat Voldemort. Obviously the Ministry didn't believe a word he said, so they held a trial for him, he had someone presenting him of course. The Order was at the trial also, first they lifted up his left sleeve and the Dark Mark wasn't there, but that didn't stop the Ministry, they used Veritaserum on him. They interrogated him for a few minutes and that finally convinced the Ministry that he was not a Death Eater. Harry Potter explained to the Ministry what happened that night at the tower with Dumbledore, him, and Snape, and told everyone that he didn't kill Dumbledore-Snape did instead. Draco also told them that Snape wouldn't be a problem anymore. After much deliberation Draco was found not guilty. He was released and was headed towards the Order's Headquarters: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. **A/N: I am not sure about the spelling on that one. **Draco found out that Blaise was there as well.

Hogwarts opened later that year with McGonagall as their new Headmistress and everyone came back to school. During the year many things happened; Harry and Hermione became Headboy and girl, Ron finally asked Hermione out (of course he dumped Lavender a month after Dumbledore's funeral), Harry and Ginny picked up were they left off and kept their relationship a secret, even though they knew the risks of being together.

Both Draco and Blaise helped the Order and found the remaining Horcruxes and destroyed them all. At the end of the seventh year there was huge battle on the Hogwarts grounds. There were spells being thrown everywhere, innocent blood being spilled, many screams of pain and victory that can be heard miles away. Then finally it came were the famous Harry Potter and Voldemort duel which should be for the last time. After what seems like hours of dueling with the Dark Lord Harry finally yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ when that familiar flash of green light was cast that was the end of Lord Voldemort.

Many died on the light side such as Percy Weasley, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, Colin Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Justin Filch-Fletchey, and a few others. The Golden Trio, a few Order members, Blaise and Draco were in the Hospital Wing for a week. Many Death Eaters died including Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., MacNair, and many others. Lucius Malfoy who was killed by his own son, Narcissa Malfoy died in the battle as well, also Bellatrix Lestrange. So now Malfoy had no family which as a result made him a very rich young wizard.

Even though he is like the youngest richest wizard, he still wanted to live his own life and earn money for his own hard work. It was hard for him to find a job any where because not everyone trusted him. About a year after the final battle Draco still couldn't find a job so he decided to open up his own pub (a bar type a place), and surprisingly it was popular. He named it simply _Dragon_. The first one was in Daily Alley. In fact it was so popular that he has opened up two more; one in Hogsmeade, and the other in muggle London (without magic of course). He is now double of what he was worth a year earlier. Draco still has the Manor he used to live his entire life in but he decided to buy his own place because the Manor just held to many memories, painful and unpleasant memories to be exact. So he found a nice mansion that is as good as the Manor was which is near his friend Blaise's place.

**Now back to the reunion…**

Everyone was having a nice time laughing and catching up on old times. Friends were walking around in their original groups like they did back in school looking around at the beautiful castle that used to be their home for seven years. Draco was in the corner of the Great Hall looking at the only Weasley girl, and couldn't help thinking that she has changed a lot. Then all of a sudden she looked in his direction. Draco immediately looked away and took a sip of his wine. What he didn't notice however was the light blush on the little Weasley. Blaise was walking towards him and sat down, "Having a good time?"

Draco shrugged and replied, "I guess."

Draco again looked at the redhead. Blaise followed his gaze and shook his head, "Are you falling for the she-Weasley Drake?"

Draco took his gaze off of her and looked at his best friend, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Yeah right, Malfoy. You don't have a chance with her."

Now it was Draco's time to raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I could get any one I want."

"Not her. Hello, where have you been for the last five years? She's with Potter, and her brother or brothers I should say wouldn't exactly take you with open arms," said Blaise matter-of-factly.

Then Luna came and sat down next to Blaise and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi Draco." She replied politely.

Draco just gave her a small smile and took a sip of his wine.

Draco finally spoke and said, "Can you believe that Pansy married Longbottom, of all people."

They chuckled and Blaise said, "Yeah what a weird turn of events."

Luna said, "Well our relationship is a turn of event don't you think honey? Everyone was shocked at first."

Blaise smiled and said, "Yeah, funny how things turn out," he kissed her lightly.

Draco looked at his best friend and thought; _I wish I have what they have._

Blaise asked, "So how's the pub doing?"

Draco smiled (yes a true smiled), "It's excellent, I think I am going to change the one in Hogsmeade and make it more like a restaurant."

His friends smiled at him and Blaise replied, "That's a good idea."

Luna said, "Yeah we need more restaurants in that area."

Draco smiled again and said, "Thanks, yeah it was just an idea that popped in my head one day (he took a sip of his wine). I think I need some fresh air, I'll see you later."

They both replied, "Alright."

Once outside Draco couldn't help and feel empty. Sure he has a lot of money, he has looks, the charm that drives any woman crazy, his pub is going great actually bloody fantastic, but he feels like he needs something more in his life or more of a someone.

Back in the Great Hall a group of people were talking and having a great time. However one person was not entirely there at the moment, "Ginny, Ginny. Did you hear me?" Asked Harry.

Ginny looked at him and said, "Huh? What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh sorry Harry, what is it?"

"Do you want another drink?"

Ginny looked at her glass and realized it was empty, "Oh sure."

Harry smiled, she managed to smile back, he kissed her cheek, and went to get more drinks.

As soon as he left her side Ginny's smile faded right away. From a distance you can see that Harry and Ginny are the perfect couple and one day would be getting married and having the life they always dreamed off, but lately Ginny has been having second thoughts about their relationship. For the past year she has been thinking when he is going to pop the question. Seriously they've been together for five years! Now that she is at his reunion he sees almost everyone has met the 'right one' and have been experiencing the married life. Ginny can only wish she have what the others have. Then Ginny looked at the spot where Draco was moments ago and blushed because she caught him looking at her and in the corner of her eye he was still looking at her, and a few minutes later she saw him smile. He actually, truly smiled not once but twice. Once she saw that smile she thought _wow I've never seen him smile. He should do it more often. _She made a small giggle and at that moment Harry came back with the drinks and asked, "What is so funny, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny took the glass and said, "Oh nothing, just thinking. Um, I am going to go outside."

They kissed lightly and Ginny made her way out on the patio and hoping that a certain blond would be there.

Once outside she looked around for that platinum blonde head and found him sitting on the edge of the fountain. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Nice night, huh?" Ginny asked and sat down.

Draco was a little startled from the source of the voice and looked at his left and was shocked to find the Weasley girl next to him, but tried not to show it.

"What are you doing here Weaslette? Shouldn't you be back there with the rest of your Gryffindors?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "What is your problem Malfoy? I haven't done anything to you for you to act this way. If I want to be out here then I will."

Draco looked at her eyes and replied, "What about your precious Potter? And your brother would kill the both of us if he finds us out here, even though we both know he'll kill me first."

Ginny couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

Draco smiled because he made her laugh but regret that he did because she noticed, "I caught you smiling again."

He raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

She nodded, "I saw you did it twice in the Great Hall."

_Damn, _thought Draco, but he smirked at what she said, "And why were you looking at me? Can't get enough of my good looks?"

Ginny eyes went wide and tried to come up with an excuse, "I wasn't actually looking at you, I just,"

"Uh huh? You're a bad liar Weasley. Wonder what Potter and your brother would say when they found out that you're 'fraternizing with the enemy'"

He smirked as her facial expression went to shock. He stood up and was walking towards the Great Hall.

Ginny ran after him, "Where do you think your going?"

"No where in particular."

She grabbed his arm and said, "You know that watching and fraternizing are two completely different things."

Draco looked at her and said, "And yet you are still here. Tsk, tsk, Weaslette and why is that?"

Ginny looked around and did the only thing she could think of for him to stop twisting her words around. And so she kissed him. She didn't mean for it to go more than a light kiss but once their lips met she couldn't get enough of his soft lips on hers. This kiss is nothing like Harry's. Sure their first kiss was unexpected and managed a few sparks here and there, but this one is nothing to compare to what she shares with Harry. These sparks sky rocketed. Since she has been with Harry for a long time of course they made love a few times and it was incredible, but not even that major fact about her relationship with another man crossed her mind.

You're probably thinking how she can think that when she's with someone else and only kissed this man right now once? Who cares what the logical reason is. Nothing matters at this moment, not Harry, not her worried brother, nothing.

She gasped when she felt his tongue cross the bottom of her lip trying to enter her mouth and she happily granted him access. Ginny put his arms around his neck and played with his hair, and he put his arms around her waist. After a few more seconds they finally broke apart and looked at each other. No words were being spoken just being with each other under the stars was enough for the both of them.

_Oh my God what did I just do? _Thought Ginny. _This is so wrong, but then why did it feel so right?_ Draco was also thinking along same lines and hoped they wouldn't get interrupted anytime soon. Then they heard a fainted voice in the distance, "Ginny! Ginny where are you!" _Bloody brilliant _thought Draco sarcastically. The voices belonged to both Harry and Ron.

Draco cleared his throat and Ginny spoke first, "Um I should go, I…" and left with out another glance leaving a complete shocked Draco.


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

Ginny ran and found Harry and Ron by the back doors of the Great Hall.

"Gin where you?" Asked Harry. Ginny noticed how worried he sounded and suddenly felt really guilty.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you for ages!" exclaimed her brother.

"I was just taking a walk," she replied. 'Which wasn't a complete lie,' she thought.

Harry went up to her and put and arm around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Yes I am fine, just tired. Can we just go home?"

Harry sighed, then nodded and turned to Ron, "You mine if we leave early?"

"No, just take care of my sis mate."

"Alright, tell everyone we said goodnight and that, we'll try and keep in touch," said Harry.

Ron nodded and watched his best friend and sister walk back into the castle hand in hand.

Once home in their nice little house in Hogsmeade Ginny said, "I am going to take a bath and get ready for bed, okay?" She kissed his cheek and went to go upstairs, but she felt an arm on her wrist.

She turned around and Harry asked again. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean did anything happen when you wentout for a walk?"

Ginny froze and thought of something fast, 'just say you're emotionally drained, yeah that could work.' "Harry for the last time I am fine. I think I am just emotionally drained, you know, by going to the reunion and seeing everyone."

Harry looked at her for what seemed an eternity, "Okay, I'll be up there soon," she nodded, he kissed her lightly on the lips and instead of going up the stairs she Apparated straight to her bathroom.

She got her favorite scent of bubbles, lavender, and poured them into the running water and waited for the bubbles to rise. Ginny stripped her clothes and went into the warm water. Ginny tried to relax but all she can think of is Malfoy and the kissed they shared under the stars. "Oh for gods sake, get a hold of your self Gin," she said out loud.

After a few minutes of trying to relax, she couldn't, 'It's not like anything is going to happen between us. Why would he waste his time with a Weasley any ways?" She decided to go under the water to see if that will help, but it didn't.

After grabbing some shampoo and applying it to her hair she thought some more, 'I can't believe what I did. It wasn't fair for me or Malfoy. He knows I am with Harry and now every time I look at Harry I feel so guilty. But when I kissed Malfoy there was this amazing spark that I felt, and now when I kiss Harry I don't feel that spark anymore. If Harry and Ron didn't interrupt us I wonder how far we could've gone-No, no, no, bad Ginny! Harry would be heart broken if he found out and Ron would blow his top off.'

After finishing washing her hair she sighed and rubbed her temples. Ginny finally got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her self. She went into their bedroom and found her wand on her nightstand and muttered a drying spell for her hair. After changing into her warm pajamas she went to their bed and went under the covers.

Awhile later Harry walked in and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom. During his shower he thought, 'I feel like she's not telling me something.' He felt his muscles relax by the pressure of the water. Ten minutes later he went out with a towel wrapped around him self. Once he found his boxers he went into bed and moved closer to Ginny and put his arm around her waist and went to sleep.

Ginny still wasn't asleep and felt Harry's arm around her. She sighed and looked at the clock, it read 2:33 am, and so she finally closed her eyes.

Earlier that night…

Once Ginny left his side, he couldn't believe that just happened. At first he was shocked but he's Draco Malfoy after all and so he finally gave in to the kiss and felt something in that one moment he never felt before in kissing someone. He cursed just now under his breath because Pothead and Weasel interrupted them.

After just sitting by the fountain he decided to go back to the reunion. Draco searched the Great Hall and found Blaise and Luna and so he joined his friends

"And where have you been Draco?" Asked Luna with a smirk.

Blaise looked at Draco and said, "Yeah Drake, you haven't been snogging any one have you?"

Draco shook his head, "You know me too well Zabini, but who I snogged with is none of your business."

Luna gasped and Blaise said, "That's my Drake."

Luna slapped his arm, "Don't encourage him, Blaise. Did you at least know her name? Or anything about her and not just snogged her for the fun of it?"

Draco replied, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Awe you're know fun," replied his best friend.

Luna turned to her husband, "Honey it's getting late we should check on Abigail and my parents."

Blaise sighed and replied, "Alright. See you later Drake."

They shared a manly hug and Luna gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, "Tell Abigail Uncle Draco says hi."

Luna smiled, "Of course we will."

Draco watched his friends leave and looked around the Great Hall. Almost everyone had left and it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. He bid McGonagall a goodnight and went out of the castle doors.

As soon as he got to his mansion he went to his favorite arm chair by the fire, took out his wand and muttered, "Lacarma Inflammare," and the fire place was lit. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, "Misty give me the biggest bottle of Firewhiskey I have right away."

"Y-yes s-sir, right away," stuttered the house elf and disappeared with a 'pop.'

A minute later Misty appeared with the Firewhiskey. Draco waved his hand and the elf disappeared.

Draco's rest of the night was spent in front of the fire, drinking his feelings away, and thinking about a certain redhead that won't leave his mind.


	3. An encounter

**Disclaimer: Well I am not British, I am definitely not blonde, nor am I richer than the Queen of England. That can only describe one person: J.K. Rowling and it all belongs to her!**

**A/N: Okay I am really sorry I forgot to mention my disclaimer on chapter 2, which I didn't own any of it before.**

**Chapter 3: An encounter**

It's the Monday after the reunion and Draco is now at his pub _Dragon _in Hogsmeade. It's around noon and this is his busy hour. Draco has many responsibilities in his pub, since he owns it and all. He can do every job there is. There are currently five employees working that day with him and right now he is making the drinks for the customers. Currently he is making a Tornado Bliss and a Strawberry Passion **A/N: I totally made that up! **He got his wand out put the ingredients in separate mugs and muttered, "Blendora," and the ingredients blended until it had a smooth texture without making a sound or a mess.

"Here are your drinks Mr. and Mrs. Griffith enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else," said Draco.

The couple smiled and replied at the same time, "Thank you."

Draco cleaned a few tables and shouted, "Hey Mark!" A tall brown haired man with brown eyes and a well build body came from around the corner.

"Yeah boss?"

"Can you take care of everything while I am gone? I need some fresh air. You're in charge now, I trust you," he said while looking at him in the eye.

"Sure, no problem Mr. Malfoy," replied Mark.

Draco smirked and walked out of his pub. 'Finally. I've been in there since seven,' thought Draco. He walked around and noticed how hot it was, but then again it is June after all, so he decided to get an ice cream cone. Once in the little shop he went through the crowd of people and finally got to the counter.

"What can I do u for you, sonny?" Replied an old man.

"I'll have a double scoop of vanilla and chocolate please."

The old man with an apron and funny looking hat nodded and prepared his ice cream. Draco went by the back wall and lent on it with his arms crossed. Then he heard the door chimed and looked up front and suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was Ginny-no wait the Weaslette. Draco tried not to make him self noticeable but the old man replied, "Here's your ice cream young man," Draco sighed and walked up to the counter, grabbed his ice cream, paid the man, he looked to his left and sure enough the youngest Weasley is staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco smirked and walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "Fancy meeting you here Weaslette," and walked away.

As soon as Malfoy left her side she felt a shiver went down her spine. Instead of getting an ice cream like she had planned she walked out of the shop and hoped he didn't go too far.

It's not that hard to find a man with bleach blonde hair now isn't it? So why has Ginny been walking around for forty five minutes looking for him? 'Ugh, I am stupid doesn't he own a pub or something?' she thought bitterly because the sun was seriously starting to beat down her neck and now she was mad that she didn't get her ice cream. 'What's it called again?' She walked around some more and she looked up at the building she was in front of at the moment, it was called _Dragon. _Ginny gasped, 'This is it. It has to be. Doesn't Draco mean Dragon in Latin or something.' And so she went inside and held her breathe.

"Can I help you miss?" Said a voice to her left.

She looked at his name tag and it read Mark (She let her breath out earlier), "Hi um is there a Mr. Malfoy available?"

Mark quirked his eyebrow and replied, "Yeah just sit down here and I'll go get him for you," Ginny nodded and sat at the nearest table.

Not a moment later Mark came back with just the person she wanted to see.

Malfoy asked, "What can I do you for you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Malfoy patted Mark on the shoulder, "Um its okay Mark I got this, go and prepare the customers' drinks."

Mark looked back and forth between the two of them, shrugged and went behind the counter.

Malfoy joined her and Ginny said, "'What can I do for you?' That is the worst line ever, you know exactly why I am here!"

Now it was Malfoy who narrowed his eyes, "What you think I am a mind reader? So enlighten me Weaslette why are you here? Can't get enough of me?"

Ginny made a frustrated noise and said, "Stop with the Weaslette shit I do have a name, you know? Its Ginny, and I am here because of w-what happened at the r-reunion."

Malfoy smirked and replied, "Nervous now are we?"

"No! Ugh, you are such an insufferable git! Why did I even bother!"

She started to get up and Malfoy stood up as well and noticed that people were starting to stare, "Okay come down will you? Let's go somewhere more private, like upstairs you are starting to attract attention."

Ginny scoffed, "I am not going any where with _you_, especially upstairs, who knows what can happen?"

"Oh come on, just a friendly chat, what do you got to loose?"

Ginny hesitated for awhile but nodded and followed him upstairs.

Ginny looked around the room they were in and rolled her eyes because there was a huge bed right in the middle of the room, a fireplace in the corner, a few paintings hanging on the walls, and as you look outside there is a perfect view of all of Hogsmeade. The room was painted in teal, black, and navy blue. Ginny asked, "Ravenclaw colors?"

"I got tired of all the green. My room at the manor was green and so was my Head dorm at Hogwarts. What got a problem with blue?"

"No, it's just not you," replied Ginny.

Draco led her to a couple of arm chairs by the fire and sat down, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Let's keep it that way," muttered Ginny.

"What was that Weaslette?"

"It's Ginny for the last time!"

"Alright _Ginny_, now sit, you're annoying me with you walking back and forth like that."

Ginny sighed at sat in the arm chair next to him.

"Now talk. That's what you are here for, is it not?" Replied Draco.

"Look, I am not some house elf you can order around. So I would appreciate it if you can treat me in a civilized manner," said Ginny and crossed her arms.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes once more, but soften his look because he noticed the cleavage on Ginny's chest when she crossed her arms. She was after all wearing a low v-neck shirt how can he not notice?

Ginny cleared her throat, "My eyes are up here and don't get any ideas."

Malfoy leaned back and put his arms behind his head, and looked at her "Really? Well you certainly had all the ideas back at the reunion. "

Ginny started to feel the heat in her cheeks and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" He looked at her and noticed the look on her face and smirked once more.

Malfoy sat closer to her and asked, "There is isn't? Potter lost his touch."

"Excuse me, but my relationship with Harry is none of our business," retorted Ginny.

"You made it my business."

"What!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"As soon as you kissed me, now I am a part of this. You made me the other man," he replied.

"Alright, listen. The reason I kissed you was because you wouldn't shut up and," but couldn't find anything else to say on the subject.

Malfoy quirked his eyebrow, "And what?"

Ginny made a frustrated noise, "And I felt liked it okay, what else do you want me to say? Yes I am sorry I made you the other man, it's just," but got caught off by a warm pair of lips, and right away she felt his tongue cross her bottom lip and missed that feeling, _'_no, Ginny, don't give in,' a voice in her head said. 'But it feels so good.' She replied to the voice. She started to put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more, which shocked him. Then he moved his lips to her neck and she made a low moan, he sucked on her neck for awhile and moved along the side of her jaw. 'Man this guy can kiss.' Ginny started to unbutton his shirt, but then that little voice inside her head interrupted again, 'But, what about Harry?' As soon as that thought crossed her mind she pulled away from him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I can't do this Malfoy. It's not fair to Harry."

"Who gives a shit what he wants? The question here is what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want!"

Malfoy scoffed, "Of course it does, if you don't want to be with Potter then say it."

"Why do you care what I want? You don't care about me. Why would you waste your time with me any ways?"

"Alright I'll give you this: it's different with you," He replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "'Different with me,' huh? Well I am not going to fall for that. If you really care about me and want to be with me, then prove it, because I am going to go."

"Fine if you leave now, you'll be sorry, because once you go back to him then you would realize that you want to spend some time with me rather than Saint Potter," replied Malfoy his face red with anger.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

Draco didn't even say anything, because he knows that she will be crawling back to him sooner or later, so he just watched her go.

**A/N: Yay! There's the third chapter for you. I am so proud of myself for updating. I hope the ending didn't disappoint you guys that much, but I promise you there would be more Ginny and Draco soon. Remember what Draco said to her (cough, cough). I'll have another chapter in a couple of days, because school is finally over!**


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you Adalee Bishop for being so honest. Also thank you to emmie elizabeth, cinnamon spice, Emerald 27, Sidlovesnancy 1979, and Phoenix Feather Queen, you guys are the best because you are the ones that makes this story worth posting. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4: Conversations**

Around eleven thirty that night (the same day as his encounter with Ginny) Draco was still in his pub. His employees finished cleaning all the tables and the bathrooms, so they left around ten. Earlier that night Draco had to count how many ingredients he had for each drink and see if he needed to order more. He was also writing down some new ideas to change his place into a restaurant. After writing down what he needed he put the money in the safe, locked his office, turned off the lights, went out of the pub, and locked the door.

By the time he reached the end of the street he Apparated home. As soon as he was in front of his manor he looked across the street hoping that Blaise was awake, so he could have a late night chat with his best friend. He saw a few lights on at his house and crossed the street.

Once at the door he knocked on it, but not to loud, because he knew that Abigail and Luna were asleep. A minute later he heard footsteps coming closer to the door and his best friend was in front of him, "Drake, my man. Why didn't you just use the floo network?"

"I was already outside, I just came home actually. Can I come in? I need to talk to you," asked Draco.

"Sure."

Draco smiled at his friend and went inside. Blaise led him into the dining room table and both sat down, "So what's up?"

"A lot. Remember at the reunion how I left for awhile and you asked me if I was snogging anyone lately?"

Blaise nodded and Draco continued, "Well you were right, and it wasn't just anyone I was with-okay you have to promise me you can't tell anyone what I did, promise?"

"Yeah, of course Draco, you can count on me."

"Okay. I was with the Weaslette," Draco looked at his best friend for any kind of reaction and his eyes went wide.

"You mean Ginny-Ginny Weasley? I knew it!" Exclaimed Blaise.

"What? How did you know?" Asked Draco in complete shock.

Blaise shook his head, "Oh please. I saw the way you were looking at her and I know that look of yours. It was the look of 'I want this and I am going to get it look' you're in deep shit Drake."

Draco made a huge sigh and sank lower in his seat.

"Remember what I told you in the Great Hall? She's taken, I mean really taken by Potter for five years now! Plus she has six older brothers and once they find out that their precious little sister is dating a Slytherin they are going to haunt you down," explained Blaise.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Thanks for rubbing it in, but once they see that I've changed then I'll be alright."

"Draco, let's be honest here. You reputation when you were younger wasn't that great. Do you really think all those Weasleys are going to accept you with open arms, especially how she dated Potter for all those years? If you want to go through all that because of one girl, then go, bio all means," said Blaise.

Draco sighed again and put his elbow on the table and played with his bottom lip, thinking really hard about the situation he was in. Then he finally broke the silence, "I saw her earlier today."

Blaise looked at him with wide eyes, "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

Draco shook his head, "It wasn't just me. We sort of bumped into each other and later on she came too see me at _Dragon_. I can tell she wants to be with me, she is just so stubborn, she doesn't know what she wants."

"Did you kiss her?"

Draco didn't reply just shook his 'yes.'

Blaise made a huge sigh, but Draco spoke first, "Look it doesn't matter any more, I am going to go home now, alright?"

His friend nodded, "Sure Drake, see you around."

Draco smiled and Apparated back home.

Ginny was so confused after she left Draco on the couch. 'Why did I do that? If I keep this up, it's going to hurt me more. I need someone to talk too,' she thought.

Ginny thought of all the women in her life that could help her out. She doesn't think that her mom will be the best choice. Her sister in laws; Fleur, Angelina, and Katie are too busy with their own married lives to hear about her boy problems. 'Of course Hermione! She is the person too talk to, and I know she won't be mad at me and that she can keep a secret,' she thought excitedly, but before she Apparated she looked outside and noticed that the sun was going down. 'Hmm… It's okay, my brother won't mine if I come by.'

She closed her eyes and imagined Ron's and Hermione house (even though they are engaged they live with each other on the out skirts of Hogsmeade). She felt the funny sensation of being sucked into a tube and felt the ground underneath her; she opened her eyes and saw a cute two story house and knocked on the door.

Ginny heard footsteps coming closer to the door and then a red headed man was in front of her, "Hey Ginny! Is something wrong?"

'Oh my gosh! Can he tell if something's wrong? How did he know? Okay Gin stop jumping to conclusions and say hello to your brother!' She thought. "Well hello to you too, and no nothings wrong, I just came over to talk to Hermione, is she here?"

"Yeah hold on. HERMIONE! GINNY IS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Her brother yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and heard Hermione's voice from upstairs, "Alright Ron, I'll be right there! You don't have to scream like a bloody banshee!"

Ginny giggled and Ron told her to come in. A few minutes later Hermione came and enveloped her in a big hug, "Hey Gin, what's up?"

"Can we talk in a more _private _place?"

"Sure, let's go outside," answered Hermione. The girls didn't notice the confuse look on the other red head.

Hermione led them outside and they sat in some chairs in the shade. Hermione told Ginny to take her time with whatever thoughts she wanted to say out loud. So Ginny finally spoke, "Okay, I did something that sort of bad, okay really bad and you are probably going to hate me forever."

Hermione put her hand over Ginny's and said, "Gin, I will never hate you, just tell me and we'll talk about it, like the adults we are."

Ginny nodded and said, "Um, at the reunion I um kissed someone," but said the last part in a soft voice that Hermione spoke a minute later.

"You what? Oh no Ginny, who was it?"

She looked down and replied, "Draco Malfoy."

"Are you bloody mad!"

Ginny looked up and noticed that her friend stood up and she stood up as well,

"Hermione you promised me you wouldn't get mad and that we'll talk about this. That's why I came to you instead of my mum or my sister in laws because I thought you were the best person to talk to about this. Well I guess I was wrong," she started to leave, but Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"No Ginny, I am sorry. I am glad you came to me. Please sit down."

Ginny nodded and sat down.

Hermione broke the silence this time, "But why Draco Malfoy of all people. And it's not just why because you kissed him, but why did you kiss someone that wasn't your boyfriend. Is something wrong between you and Harry?"

Ginny sighed and replied, "I don't know Hermione. My relationship with Harry isn't that special or exciting any more. I don't feel any spark between us that was there when we were first together, but then when I kissed Draco that night, it was so amazing. I saw him again earlier today and we kissed again, but now I feel so awful because every time I am with Harry I feel so guilty."

"Well Gin I really don't know what to say. I am still shocked to say the least. You know when Harry finds out, he will be heartbroken," her friend said.

Ginny nodded, "I know. He doesn't deserve this, but what will I do if I bump into Draco again?"

"Just don't do anything foolish. What if Harry proposes to you?"

"Hermione we've been together for five bloody years! Wouldn't he have done it by now?"

Hermione looked at around as if the answer was somewhere in the trees and finally looked at the concerned red head in front of her, "Maybe he is looking for the perfect moment or maybe he is scared."

Ginny looked at her with a confused look, "Scared? Why would he be scared?"

"Men are afraid of commitment Ginny. Why do you think it took almost five years for Ron to propose to me? I bet Harry will do it soon. He is madly in love with you Ginny, don't forget that. I could see it in his eyes."

There was a moment of silence and Ginny spoke this time, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her and replied, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. You really are my best friend, and please don't tell anyone about this and I mean NO ONE."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Gin. I won't, you are a grown women and can make your own decisions."

Ginny smiled and gave her friend a hug and Apparated to her house that she shares with the famous wizard and knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

**A/N: I hope that Draco didn't sound to o.c. but this story is called Events and anything can happen, so remember that. I promise that there will be more Draco and Ginny action soon. Please press the purple button that says 'Go.' I'll really appreciate it. I'll even accept flame, but please be nice this is after all my first major story, and it's hard for me to put Draco into character. Tell me if I need to work on that. OH AND THIS WILL GET BETTER. I'll update later this week!**


	5. Ginny, Harry, and Draco This is awkward

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, do you really I think I own Harry Potter? Not in a million years!**

**A/N: Thank you to every one who reviewed, you guys are the best! Oh I feel so terrible I forgot to mention in the first chapter what Ginny does for a living. Don't hate me though this is after all my first story and hopefully I will get better about this in the future. Happy reading and please review!**

**Chapter 5: Ginny, Draco and Harry. This is awkward**

It has been a week since Ginny has spoken with Hermione and it's been a long week for her. Ginny works in the Ministry of Magic at the Department of Magical Transportation in the Apparition Test Centre, so she even sees Harry at work and that does not make it easier for her.

It was her lunch break and she was waiting for Harry in The Atrium by the Fountain of Magical Brethren. She was tapping her foot and felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, she covered them with her hand and turned around, but already knew who it was.

"Hi Harry," replied Ginny.

Harry smiled and asked, "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah," she answered. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck and walked out of the Ministry of Magic. Once outside they Apparated to Diagon Alley. "So where do want to eat?" Asked her boyfriend.

"Any where is fine."

They walked for about ten minutes and stopped at this cool looking restaurant. Ginny looked up and was shocked that he wanted to go to _Dragon_. **A/N: Remember there is more than one _Dragon. _I decided to change what I wrote in the first chapter so that the _Dragon_ in Diagon Alley is a restaurant (sorry about that) so I can make the story a little more interesting, but he still wants to change the one in Hogsmeade.** 'Doesn't he know who owns this place?' She thought confused.

"Uh Harry? Why are we eating here?"

Harry looked at her strangely and asked, "What's wrong with it? I think it looks cool, and I never been in here, so let's see if it's any good."

Ginny closed her eyes and thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't tell Harry who owns this place and maybe Draco is in Hogsmeade today-wait why do I keep calling him Draco? It's Malfoy, Gin, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!. I'll be alright I have nothing to worry about. Please don't be here, Malfoy,' she kept chanting in her head and opened her eyes. The place was all green and silver. She thought again. 'I thought he got tired of green? Oh well, it is called _Dragon_ after all.' There were two fireplaces but they were currently off, Harry led them to a table in the middle and they both sat down. Ginny kept looking around and every table had a candle on them, but the flame was green and on the ceiling was this painting of a huge Norwegian Ridgeback, 'Oh yeah. Harry told me that Malfoy always wanted those, because of what happened in his first year with Hagrid and his dragon.' There were also statues of dragons by the fireplace and armchairs, overall Ginny had to admit that the restaurant was very nice.

A waiter came to them with some menus and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Peach Smoothie please," answered Ginny. She noticed his name tag and it read Patrick.

"Um I'll have an All Berry Smoothie please, thanks," said Harry.

The waiter gave one more look to Harry and walked away. Harry ignored him and turned to Ginny, "Everything alright at work? You've been stressed this week."

"Yeah just these stupid teens that give me a hard time. They think that when they see a pretty face they'll work their charm and think they are going to get their Apparation license. Also my boss Gary Gray is ordering me around more and more, but other than that I am fine," she replied and looked back at the menu.

"Well if those teens ever hit on you again just tell them they'll have to deal with me," replied Harry, and Ginny noticed how that sounded. 'Since when does he care about showing off?" she wondered, but shrugged it off and kept on looking at the menu.

During that conversation…

Patrick went to the back and said, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am over here! What is it? I am very busy," answered his boss in the back.

"You are not going to believe this, but remember you said when we first opened that Harry Potter will never come?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and replied, "Yes? Spit it out Patrick, I don't have all bloody day!"

Patrick jumped a little from the seriousness of his voice and said, "Well he's here."

"He's here? With who?"

"With a red head," his employee replied.

Draco held his breathe for a moment and thought, 'I knew she'll come back for me,' and let it out. "Wait is he with a guy or a young lady?"

"Uh, I highly doubt that Harry Potter is gay sir. I think she's with his girlfriend. They looked all cozy when they came in."

Draco frowned a bit when he heard that last part of how close they looked but composed him self quickly, "Thanks Patrick, just go back to work."

Patrick nodded and followed orders.

As soon as Patrick left, Draco sighed and went to his office which was like five steps from where he was standing and sat down. 'Why is she here? And why did Potter agree of coming? This doesn't make any sense.' He took out a quill, a piece of parchment and started writing.

Back with Harry and Ginny…

Patrick came and took their orders. Ginny ordered a plate of pasta and Harry ordered steak with a baked potato. They were talking about when is the next Weasley reunion when a platinum blonde hair man came towards them. Harry narrowed his eyes immediately and Ginny held her breathe, but all in all Malfoy spoke, "Everything alright?"

Ginny let her breathe out.

"Why would you care Malfoy?"

This time Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Obviously this little redhead didn't tell you, but I own this place (Harry's eyes went wide). So I want to make sure that this _celebrity_ couple feels comfortable here."

Harry noticed the sarcasm in his voice when he said the word celebrity but ignored it and looked at Ginny, but noticed that she was looking at Malfoy the whole time. He shrugged it off and said, "Actually Malfoy we've been waiting quite awhile for our food and we need to get back to work soon."

Ginny kicked his shin from under the table and Ginny finally spoke, "He is just playing around. We're fine. Why wouldn't we be fine? And I am sure when the food gets here it would be delicious."

Malfoy looked between the two and said, "Potter. You never quit do you? I'll be behind the counter if you need anything?"

But Harry didn't notice that he used _Wigardrium Leviosa_ on a little piece of parchment and it flew into Ginny's lap.

Ginny looked down, but looked at Harry before checking out what it was. Harry was looking around at the other people that were there and so Ginny unfold the parchment it read:

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the back of the three broomsticks tonight at 9:30. _

_-DM_

After reading the note she thought, 'Oh so now it's Ginny.' Ginny hid the note in her purse and in a few minutes their food came. They ate mostly in silence and all Ginny was thinking about was that note. 'Should I go? Would've someone sees us?'

But her thoughts were interrupted by the person sitting across from her, "What did Malfoy meant by 'I never quit'?"

Ginny replied, "Because you always jump into conclusions and think that Malfoy is still the bad guy here."

Harry tilted his head, "And why are you defending him?"

"Because you know very well he has changed."

Harry was shocked at his girlfriend, but didn't press the matter any further and resumed to his lunch.

Ginny also dug in too her pasta, and felt the parchment in her hand and kept on coming up with exceptions of not meeting Malfoy, but then she'll go back and remember how she felt when she was him and loved the feeling of his lips on hers or the way he touched her, then the little voice in her head spoke again, 'Ugh Gin stop thinking so much and meet him tonight and see what happens. After all you've been miserable all week ever since of that last encounter with him, maybe you need a little action in your life.'

Ginny was now battling with herself, 'I could never do that to Harry.'

Then that evil little voice in her head replied back, 'You know you want too.'

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and finished her lunch without any more interruptions. Once they were done with their meal Harry paid for it, but hated the thought of giving his money to Malfoy and then they walked out of the pub and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

After saying bye to Harry and receiving a peck on the cheek she went straight to her office. She looked at the clock and it read 2:30. 'Ugh I have seven hours to meet him.'

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll have the next chapter very, very soon. I wanted to have the meeting with Draco and Ginny here but I thought it would be too long and I desperately wanted to update for you guys. I hope I got the information right about the Ministry of Magic and the Apparation stuff or is it Apparition? Please let me know that! Don't forget to review thanks!**


	6. Gasp

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Drum roll please! This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for and thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You know who you are. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6: Gasp**

Ginny's point of view…

It is 9:20 now and I am putting the finishing touches on my outfit. Harry would be gone all night because of an important meeting with all the other Aurors, so I have nothing to worry about. I am still a little nervous for going behind Harry's back but I am also excited as to what is going to happen tonight with Malfoy.

I look at my self in the mirror and I am pleased with the way I look. I have on hip hugger jeans that I bought one day with Hermione when we were in muggle London and a silk v-neck black blouse and I have on black high heals. I decided not to wear a necklace because it made me look like I was trying to hard and I put the right amount of make up on. And finally, my hair is up in a loose bun with strands of hair out of its place to frame my face. I breathe in and out and Apparate in front of the Three Broomsticks.

End of point of view

Ginny opened her eyes once she felt the floor underneath her heals and was glad that she made it all in one place because she was so nervous before. She opened the door and searched for a blonde head.

Draco's point of view...

I heard the door chimed signaling that someone came in and held my breathe. Right there was the girl that I was waiting for, and she looks so damn sexy if I do say so my self. She sure has changed since Hogwarts. I can't believe she made it! She's been standing there for five minutes now just searching the area. I waved my hand and hope that she noticed it and she did! She walked towards me and actually smiled.

"Hello Malfoy," she said. Why does she still call me Malfoy?

"It's Draco," I replied. She looked at me with a weird expression but nodded any ways and sat down across from me and I hope that this night goes out as I planned.

End of point of view…

"So where is Potter tonight?"

Ginny looked at him and replied like she didn't care, "At a meeting."

A lady with long black hair, nice robes, and big boobs came over and asked, "What can I get for ya!"

Draco replied, "I'll have a Firewhiskey."

The lady nodded and then turned to Ginny, "I'll have a Butterbeer."

But before the lady walked away she gave Draco a wink, but Draco ignored it and paid more attention to the girl in front of him.

"You know I didn't think you were actually going to show up," said Draco.

Ginny tilted her head and replied, "Well Mr. Malfoy I am full of surprises."

Draco smirked, their drinks came and the lady winked at him again, but like before Draco ignored her.

They talked about how the wizarding world should get a new Minister of Magic and even talked about some ideas for Draco's plans on _Dragon_ in Hogsmeade. Draco loved talking to her she listens and laughs when necessary not like those annoying girls that laugh all the time. She had some good ideas for _Dragon_ and made a mental note about them. Draco looked at his watch and was surprised that it was 11:05 already. Draco had like three glasses of Firewhiskey (But wasn't drunk yet) and Ginny had two glasses of Butterbeer and Draco thought that it was a good time to leave.

"So want to get of here?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered right away.

Draco smirked again and they both got out of their booth and walked out of the popular pub.

Once outside Draco turned to Ginny, held her hand and walked towards her. He got so close that she can see each eye lash. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "Close your eyes and hold on tight," he felt Ginny nod and then she felt that feeling of being sucked into a tube and knew that they Apparated somewhere.

Ginny opened her eyes straight away when she felt like her heals were sinking and couldn't believe where she was, 'Oh my!' she thought. 'We are at a beach!' She looked around and the full moon reflected the water and it looked like there was glitter in the water and the sounds of the waves that were being sent back and forth made everything seem so peaceful and beautiful, "Where exactly are we?"

She turned to Draco and he replied, "Does it really matter? Just be with me."

Ginny whispered, "Alright."

And in that moment he kissed her. Ginny instantly put her arms around his neck and missed the feeling of being with him. She felt his tongue glide against hers in a nice sweet motion and glad that he didn't kiss her too roughly. 'This is perfect,' she thought.

Draco pulled apart and conjured a blanket with his wand, sat down and pulled Ginny down with him. He started to lightly kiss her neck for awhile and went along the side of her jaw and back down to her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Ginny." she moaned, turned her head and kissed him, she didn't want to hear any words: she just wanted to be with him. Draco understood and started to kiss her back right away and put one of his hands on her hips and rubbed it with his thumbs in a circular pattern that gave shivers up and down Ginny's body. He put his hands on the hems of her shirt, still kissing her, and started to lift it up, but he broke of the kiss and looked straight in her eyes. Ginny nodded and in one swift motion he took of her shirt and she was left with a black bra, jeans, and heals. Ginny took of her heals and let her hair down. She kissed him hard and long this time and started to unbutton his shirt. Draco smirked into the kiss and couldn't believe what he was about to do on a beach…

Ginny woke up to the bright sun on her face. She got up and gasped, because she was lying naked on a blanket, on a beach! But then remembered the previous nights events and looked to her left and Draco was still there on his stomach, with the blanket wrapped around his waste still sound asleep. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Draco, wake up baby," there was no response from him so she started to nibble by his ear lope and she heard him moan, "What? Let me go back to sleep," he said in a sleepy tone. Ginny laughed and said, "People are going to show up soon and I don't want to flash any one." Draco finally got up and supported his head with his elbow and looked at her, "Why not? You're gorgeous."

Ginny blushed, but then her eyes went wide and said, "Draco! What time is it?"

Draco groaned and replied, "7:30"

Ginny stood up and grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed, "No, don't go," whined Draco.

Ginny's back was facing him because she was trying to strap her bra, once it was on she bend down and put her black blouse on, "I have to. Harry would be home any minute. I have to be there before he does. Come on get dressed!"

Draco groaned again and put his boxers on, then his pants, and was trying to button his shirt, "So let me get this straight: You are still going to go back to Potter, after what we just did?"

"Draco, don't start this. Last night was incredible, really it was, but---"

Draco finished buttoning his shirt and was putting on his shoes. He started to get angry, "But what? We've been through this Ginny! What do you want?"

Ginny sighed and said, "I don't have time for this, can we just Apparate home."

"No we are going to settle this once and for all. Are you happy with Potter? (After tying his shoes he took a step forward) Does he make your heart race? (He took another step forward) Does he do this?" And kissed her so hard that she thought her lips were bruised. "Think about it Gin. I am not going to wait forever." He didn't wait for her reply he just grabbed the blanket, took her arm, Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and left her on the street.

----

After just standing on the street for five minutes Ginny finally decided to Apparate home. Once in her living room she went up stairs, put her clothes from last night away and took a nice long shower.

During her shower she thought of what Draco said and still doesn't know what to do. If she goes to Draco then her family will probably disown her. What if Harry proposes? 'Oh gosh' she thought. She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and stepped out. As soon as she went in the bedroom she heard Harry's voice, "Gin?" Ginny sighed and replied, "I am up here!"

She heard his loud footsteps and he finally reached the doorway, "Oh good you are up. Don't plan anything for tonight. I am taking you out."

Ginny tried to sound excited, "Alright."

Harry smiled and walked back down stairs. Ginny tiled her head and thought, 'What is so special about tonight?' She walked towards the calendar hanging on the wall and thought, 'Oh shit it's our anniversary!'

**A/N: 'Dun, dun, dun!' Mwahaha…I hope you guys understood the title of the chapter. It's because there were a few surprises here and maybe you gasped a lot. Haha. I am changing something else. Sorry I know I promise I'll stop doing this. I know I said they been together for five years. Let's just say almost five years. Not that big of a deal, right? Hope you guys liked it! I am sorry I didn't make it much longer this time. Don't be disappointed, there's a lot more to come. I'll update soon. Press the purple button, now! But I'll say thank you in advance. **


	7. Tonight is the night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't, don't, don't!**

**A/N: Thank you to every one who reviewed. I even got some new readers, yay me! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, I started summer school this week and I've been trying to post this chapter since last Monday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. So any ways here's chapter 7. Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 7: Tonight is the night**

Ginny's point of view:

After realizing what today was I am in such a state of shock. I mean talk about ironic the night before my five year anniversary with my boyfriend I go behind his back and end up sleeping with someone else that is so unexpected. What should I do about tonight? I have a feeling that tonight is the night and that Harry is going to finally propose. More importantly what should I say? He is of course expecting me to say yes. Would if he takes me to a public restaurant and asks me in front of everyone! I can't say no to that. Everyone would be shocked as to why is girlfriend of five years would say no and most importantly Harry would be heartbroken. Oh gosh! What did I get myself into? I think I need to talk to Hermione again.

End of point of view:

After battling with her self, Ginny finally got dressed and went downstairs to find Harry drinking coffee from his favorite mug, "Harry," Ginny started, Harry looked up and smiled. Ginny continued, "What time are we leaving for tonight?"

Harry looked at his watch and replied, "Well its 8:30 right now. I was thinking we could leave around 7 tonight. Is that alright?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, "Yeah of course I just asked so I could plan my day and be on time."

Ginny walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She meant for it to be a quick kiss but Harry brought her closer and she fell on his laps. Ginny pulled away before Harry can continue and said, "Happy Anniversary."

Harry smiled and said, "You too," he gave her quick peck and Ginny got off of his lap.

Ginny grabbed her purse from a near by chair and said, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure. Don't be out for too long, love you," said Harry and looked at her.

Ginny made a small smile and said, "Love you too." 'That didn't even sound convincing to me. Hope he didn't notice,' she thought.

Ginny didn't wait too see if he did notice she just Apparated to Hermione's house. Once at the door she knocked and her brother answered the door again, "Hey Ginny um Hermione isn't here if that's why you came over."

Ginny made a frustrated noise and asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Ron crossed her arms and lent on the door way, "How come every time now you always want to talk to Hermione? Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah Ron everything is fine. Its girl issues okay."

"Ok, nevermind, sorry I asked. Hey isn't today your anniversary?"

Ginny made an inward grunt, "Yes it is. Ron I would love to stay and chat with my favorite brother but I really need to talk to Hermione. Now where is she?" She realized she sounded kind of mean.

Ron put his hands in front of him as if he was surrendering himself in a war or something, "Okay calm down. I think she went to Floursish and Blotts."

"Great, thanks," but before her brother could say anything else she Apparated back home so she can use the floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Once in her living she looked around and Harry wasn't in the room, 'good,' she thought. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, "The Leaky Cauldron!" And she was gone with the emerald green flames.

Once she felt the ground, she coughed a few times because of the smoke and dusted her self off. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the familiar surroundings. There were surprisingly a lot of people at this time of the day then she heard a voice, "Hello Miss Weasley."

She looked around for where the voice came from and looked in the front of the pub, "Oh hello Tom. I am just passing through."

Tom nodded and said, "Of course. Have a good day now."

Ginny smiled and said, "You too," and went in the back. She took out her wand and tapped the bricks exactly the way Hagrid has always done. Then the bricks moved and an archway appeared and she was glad too see Diagon Alley in front of her. She walked through the archway and sped up the busy streets, after some pushing and shoving she finally made it too the popular bookstore. 'Now where's Hermione?' She thought. Ginny walked up and down the aisles of books and finally spotted a brown haired girl in an armchair reading Hogwarts: A History. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Do you ever get tired of that book?"

The girl in front of her jumped from the sound of the voice and replied, "Gosh Ginny you gave me a fright!"

Ginny giggled, "Sorry."

Hermione straighten up in her chair and said, "For your information this is the new edition."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and asked, "Can I talk to you again, please?"

Hermione closed her book and answered to her friend, "Sure what's up?"

Ginny looked around and was glad that Hermione decided to sit in a more secluded area of the bookstore, "Well today is my five year anniversary with Harry---"

Hermione gasped, "Congratulations, Gin!"

"Thanks. Any ways, I think Harry is going to propose tonight and I don't know what to do."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard Gin just say, 'yes I will marry you,'" said Hermione as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But Hermione that's just it, I don't think Harry is the one I want to marry any more," Ginny answered a little sad and put her head down.

"Oh Ginny (She pulled Ginny into a big hug and rubbed her back). Did you see Malfoy again is that why you are having second thoughts?"

There was no response but Hermione felt Ginny nod. The two friends pulled apart from their embrace and Hermione continued, "Well Gin the only thing I could say is say what you think is right and if you don't think that Harry is the one for you then he's not."

Ginny felt her eyes welled up with tears and one escaped and trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away and said, "What if he wants an explanation? And would if this ends up in the Daily Prophet? I could already see the title, 'Harry Potter gets dump because of his tramp for a girlfriend.'" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione patted her back and said, "Gin you are not a tramp. It's just that he waited too long it's not your fault your feelings for him aren't there any more."

Ginny nodded and said, "Thanks again Hermione."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Sure that's what friends are for right?"

Ginny wiped her tears and laughed, "Gosh I feel so stupid crying like this."

Hermione chuckled and said, "You'll feel better later about letting your emotions out."

Ginny started to get up and so did Hermione.

Ginny said, "Yeah well wish me luck."

Hermione shook her head, "You won't need it. You are a smart girl Gin, you were also Head Girl."

The two girls hugged again, the red head waved and walked out of Flourish and Blotts.

----

It's 6:45 now and Ginny was looking at herself in the mirror, 'Okay calm down Gin. You can do this. Just take deep breaths,' she chanted in her head and took a couple of breaths and led them out.

Ginny was wearing alavender spaghetti strap dress with sequence on the straps. It went down to her knees with two little slits on each side. She had onwhite heals and a necklace. Her hair was down and perfectly straight then she grabbed her smallwhite purse that was on their bed.

"Ginny are you ready!" She heard Harry call from downstairs.

"Yes I'll be down in a minute!" Ginny called back.

After checking she had everything she took another deep breath, let it out, and was too nervous to walk down stairs so she Apparated in the middle of the living room.

"Well hello there, Miss _Weasley," _said a voice behind her.

Ginny heard the emphasis on her last name and her heart rate quickened. She turned around and met a pair of emerald eyes. She smiled and replied, "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up and down on her, "Wow you look amazing!"

"Thanks. So do you," she said. 'Why am I talking like it's our first date or something. Calm down Gin!' She thought.

"Okay hold on to me. We are going to side Apparate," said Harry.

Ginny nodded and held onto his arm. A second later she felt the ground and looked around. They were in Paris! Specifically they were in front of the Eiffel Tower.

'Oh my gosh!' She thought. "Harry---"

But before she could say anything she was met with a pair of lips that she knew so well of, but once again the sparks were gone.

"Come on," said Harry excitedly.

'Oh gosh, I feel so bad now. Just think about what Hermione said,' she thought as they rode the elevator all the way too the top. Once it stopped they went out and saw all over the Paris. Harry grabbed her hand and went through the little museum of the people who built the tower and went outside. Ginny looked around and noticed they were the only ones, "Uh Harry where is everyone?"

"Don't worry about that Gin. Look at the view," he walked right up to the fence were the telescopes were and said quietly, "See that long building (Harry pointed and Ginny nodded) that's the Louver, and that river over there with the bridge is La Cociergerie, and straight ahead of us is the Arch de Triumph."

Ginny looked down and there was this big grass area with fountains and colored lights. It looked like there was a water show going on, but Harry told her they always do that.

Ginny was soin aweby the view that there were no words to describe what she was seeing. Harry walked her to the other side and said, "And thatbuilding over there with the two columns is the Notre Dame."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just amazing up here," she felt her eyes get all teary bought she pushed back the tears. Harry kissed her cheek and led them to a table for two. It had candles and a single rose in the middle.

Ginny was stunned at how beautiful everything looked. Once they sat down a waiter came. They both asked for water. When their drinks came they looked at the menus and a couple minutes later it was time to order their food.

Harry said first, "I'll have shrimp pasta please."

Ginny was still having difficulty on deciding so she just said, "Um I'll have the same thing."

The waiter nodded, took their menus and walked away. Ginny broke the silence, "I can't believe you did all this Harry. How did you know so much about Paris?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I went here a couple of times with the Aurors. It was strictly business though, and I always wanted to come back here and thought 'what it would be like to bring you here with me.'"

They both smiled at each other and Ginny felt like her heart would rip out at any moment, but she knows what she has to do.

After talking for awhile their food came. They ate mostly in silence because they had so many thoughts. Harry was thinking of what he should say and every now and then he'll make sure that something was still there in his pocket. Ginny was thinking of how bad of a person she is right now and doesn't know if she has the courage of what to say when the time comes.

When they finished eating the waiter picked up their plates and Harry paid. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her towards the telescopes, and they can see the Arch de Triumph, "Ginny---" he started and she thought, 'Oh gosh this is it!"

They looked at each other and Harry continued, "Ginny we've been together for five amazing years, we've known each other much longer though and every moment spent with you is better than the one before. Gin I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love everything about you, even your Weasley temper (They both chuckled, but Ginny's sounded more nervous). Ginny I can't imagine my life without you (He went down one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket). Ginerva Molly Weasley **A/N: I don't know if that's her middle name. **Will you marry me and become Ginerva Molly Potter?"

Harry opened the little black box and revealed a princess cut diamond ring. By now Ginny had tears in her eyes and they were running down here cheeks. It wasn't because of happiness it was because of what she was about to say.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but love and commitment. She looked down and her tears went down faster now and she couldn't stop them, "It's alright Gin, take your time. I am emotional too right now," said Harry.

Ginny looked at the man in front of her and said, "Oh Harry I still can't believe you did all this for me and Iam so sorry, but I can't marry you."

She looked at Harry and his face fell immediately, "What! Why not?"

Ginny was sobbing now and said, "P-please not now. Oh God, I-Ihave to go," and before Harry could reply back she was gone with a 'pop.'

Harry couldn't believe what just happened, but one thing is for sure is that he is going to find out what the bloody hell is going on.

----

**A/N: Hello to all my readers. I know there was a lot of fluff between Harry and Ginny in this chapter I am sorry, but it had to be done. Draco would come soon so don't quit on me. I think this was my longest chapter or as long as the first chapter. Aren't you proud of me! The reason why I chose Paris is because I went there last summer and I wanted this chapter to take place at somewhere really real, somewhere I know very well of, so I hope the description was good. Please review, I should have another chapter up soon! **


	8. Is it that simple?

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter I simply can't, so everything belongs to J.K Rowling as it should be!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I am not going to say anything else except I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 8: Is it that simple?**

That night Ginny thought that it would be impossible to even be in the same house as Harry, so for the first time in five years Ginny slept in her old room at the Burrow. So that is where she is now in the early hours of the morning, lying in her bed with the same dress as the night before and she barely got any sleep.

The previous night when her mum opened the door for her she was shocked to see her Ginny crying on a day of what should've been happy for her. She asked so many questions as to what could've happened but Ginny told her she'll know when the time comes. Mrs. Weasley left it that and so her daughter went upstairs.

As Ginny lay in her bed she heard her mum called from downstairs, "Ginny come down, breakfast is ready!"

"No!" Ginny yelled back. Even though she knew she sounded childish she is not going downstairs to face her parents.

After about five minutes she heard footsteps coming closer to her bedroom and then the door creaked opened, "Ginny, honey, come on I am made your favorite: pancakes with strawberries and whipping cream." **A/N: I don't know if they even have that food in the wizarding world, but that's my favorite, so work with me here.**

Ginny didn't answer her she just turned her head in the other direction.

Mrs. Weasely felt like crying because her daughter is in pain, so she just walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, "Come on dear. Please tell me what happened."

Ginny sobbed but she lifted herself up any ways and looked at her mother, "Harry proposed to me last night and I said no."

She waited for any reaction from her mother but there was none. If her mother did answer her she would thought that she'll yell at her, but it was quite the opposite, "Why didn't you accept his proposal?"

Ginny started to battle with her self, 'should I tell her? Would if she's disappointed at me when she finds out? Oh well here it goes.' "Because I don't love him anymore mum."

Her mother had a confused look and said, "But you can't just fall out of love---"

But she got interrupted, "Well I did. I am sorry about this. I know how much you wanted Harry to be apart of the family, but it's not my fault he waited so long to propose."

There was silence then her mum spoke, "What are you going to do now?"

Ginny sighed and replied, "I'll be okay. I know things would be different between Harry and I, but don't worry about me mum, okay?"

Her mum nodded and they embraced each other. It was a nice moment between mum and daughter. They pulled apart and Ginny said, "There is somewhere I have to be now, I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Ginny just to let you know, you are always welcome here and this bedroom will be waiting for you and you will always be my little girl and I am sure you are making the right decisions," by now her mum had tears in her eyes and so did Ginny.

Ginny smiled and hugged her again and Apparated back home. Once in her bedroom that she shares with her almost fiancé she took a quick shower, dried off, and put on a denim skirt, a blue shirt, and platforms. After she fixed her hair and put some make up on she Apparated to Hogsmeade and hope to see a certain someone.

----

Ginny was outside of _Dragon_ but she noticed that the doors where blocked. 'Damn it!' She thought, 'I really need to see him.' She looked through the windows and noticed a bunch of men in there waving their wands and looking at a lot of papers. There was new furniture being moved around, the small tables were being replaced by big ones that can fit around six people. There was also salt, paper, and napkins on each table. 'Oh wow. He is changing the place,' she thought again.

At the corner of her eye she saw the door open and two men are speaking; one with black hair and one with blonde hair. Ginny gasped, but covered her mouth with her hand, because she didn't want to interrupt, but she was noticed by the blonde man and then she was met with a pair of icy blue eyes looking right her.

The man behind the blonde man spoke, "Uh sir, Mr. Malfoy what about---"

"Not now Mike," replied Draco.

He advanced on Ginny but Ginny spoke, "Sorry I-I came at a bad time," she started to walk away but she felt a hand on her wrist.

"No wait. I am glad you came."

Ginny turned around and looked at the man holding her wrist, "You are?"

Draco nodded and said, "Come on, I'll give you a tour. Well I know you've been here before, but there are a few changes, and I want to show them to you."

Ginny smiled and said, "Okay."

Draco smiled and grabbed her hand. Ginny loved the warm feeling of his big, strong hand in her small one. They went through the doors and looked around. The fireplace was the same and the painting of the Norwegian Ridgeback is still on the ceiling. Draco took a menu from one of the tables and showed it too Ginny.

"Here's the menu. What do you think?"

Ginny looked at it and was surprised at the variety of foods. There were salads, pastas, steak, and hamburgers.

"You know what a hamburger is?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah I have a pub in muggle London, remember? And there are a lot of restaurants there with hamburgers, I tried one, and I thought this would be good to put on the menu. So what do you think?" he asked excitedly.

Ginny smiled and put the menu back on the table, "I think it's brilliant."

There was a long pause and all they were doing was looking at each other's eyes.

Of course Draco broke the silence as always, "So why exactly did you come by? Not that I don't want to see you I did, well first I want to apologize for the way I acted after—he cleared his throat—well after what happened and now I regret for the way I treated you-"

But then he got interrupted, "Its okay, really. You were angry and I understand, but Draco I have to say something: Harry proposed to me."

There was another long pause and he spoke again, "Oh well congratulations. I am sure you said yes---"

Ginny stomped her foot which shut him up and looked at her confused, "Draco! Would you let me finish? I didn't accept his proposal."

All of a sudden Draco couldn't breathe and had so many thoughts but decided to let them out, "You didn't, but why? What could have possibly made you say no---"

But he got interrupted again by a pair of warm soft lips that he missed so much. This kiss was soft and sweet, no tongue involved. Ginny caressed his neck with her hand and pulled apart slowly, "That's why I said no. Draco I am in love you. I don't want to be with Harry, I want to be with you."

Inside Draco was screaming for joy. The girl of his dreams is with him, wrapped around his arms and not boy wonder's. He looked around and surprisingly the workers weren't around, "Come on let's get out of here." But before they left he called for his owl, which was a black one named Night. He wrote a letter, copied it with a spell and ended up having several ones. He also had several paychecks for the workers with him. Then he tied them to Night's leg and told him the specific area and flew out of the window. "Hold on to my hand and close you eyes." Ginny did as she was told and felt the familiar sensation of Apparition and felt the ground a second later. She opened her eyes and they were in a beautiful garden.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"In my garden, let's sit over here." Draco led them to a little bench by a fountain and they sat.

"Ginny I am glad you came and told me what happened and one more thing I have to say: I love you too," and then he looked at her.

She had the biggest smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck, then Ginny heard, "But---"

Ginny pulled apart immediately, "But what? Draco but what? We just confessed our feelings to each other. We should be happy and be together."

Draco raised his hands and put them on each side of her face and replied, "Gin there's nothing more than I want, then what you just suggested, but it's not that simple. Look at our families. They hate each other, and no offense but I don't want to face your six brothers, plus your parents, and Potter for that matter."

Draco lowered his hands to his laps. Ginny sighed but said, "Draco, not to be rude or anything, but you're the only left in your family and what's the problem? We are both purebloods, the Malfoy line will carry on."

Draco narrowed hi eyes at the part where she said he is the only one left, because that left a pain in his chest for the realization.

There was another long pause and Ginny said, "I am sorry Draco, if what I said hit a nerve, but why do I get the impression that you are making up any excuse to not be with me? If you love me, then you shouldn't care if I am a Weasley."

Draco thought long and hard about what she said and realized she is right, "You're right. I don't really care if you are a Weasley, but I really don't think your parents and brothers will welcome me in your family. They know how I treated your family over the years."

Ginny sighed again and thought about what he said. Then finally spoke, "Draco, I'll deal with my family. Don't worry about them. With time, I am sure they will accept you."

"What about Potter?"

Now Ginny had a worry look in his eyes, 'Oh no. He's right. I will still see Harry often at the Burrow, and where do I live? I think I have to move back to the Burrow for awhile, and when Harry finds out that I cheated on him with Draco, there is going to be hell.'

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when she thought she saw something pass in front of her eyes, "Hello, Gin?" Draco has been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes by waving his hand in front of her.

"What? Oh sorry. Um, again don't worry about Harry, I'll deal with him. He is just going to accept the fact that I don't belong to him any more. I belong to you."

Draco smirked and thought, 'That sounds good to me.'

Draco moved forward and captured her lips again in a sizzling kiss. They were finally together and nothing will tear them apart, but there is still an angry man with raven hair, green eyes, a famous scar, and glasses still pondering at what happened the night before and talking to his best friend.

----

**A/N: Well there's chapter 8! I hope that wasn't too bad of a cliff hanger and I'll update real soon. I can't believe at how fast I am updating even with summer school. I think it's because I only have school two days a week so it's not that big of a deal. Please review, thanks in advance!**


	9. Something just doesn't add up

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love too, I still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I know really short, I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, enjoy any ways**

**Chapter 9: Something just doesn't add up**

Miles away in a blue house two friends were drinking Firewhiskey. Harry finished telling his story of his proposal to Ron, and the red head was well shock beyond belief, "But why did she say no? I was so sure she'll accept your proposal."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I don't know mate, something just doesn't add up. I thought she loved me."

Ron furrowed his brow and thought some more of why his sister would dump his best mate, "You know what this means?"

Harry gave him a confused look, "No."

"Now we can't be brothers. I was really looking forward of us being brother in laws."

Harry sighed again and said, "Yeah, me too. Blame your sister on this."

Then Ron thought about the last couple of weeks, "Did you know that Ginny was coming over here and talking with Hermione?"

"Really, why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Every time I asked her, she said it was girl issues, but I think there is more to the story."

Harry's eyes went wide and said, "You don't think she has been cheating on me, do you?"

Ron shrugged and replied, "It is a possibility mate, but that doesn't sound like my sister would that to you. I am telling you it just doesn't make sense."

Harry shrunk lower to his seat and twirled his bottle of Firewhiskey, "I can't believe her."

After a long pause between the two friends Harry said, "You know now that I think about it she has been acting strange since the reunion."

Ron looked at the raven haired man in front of him and asked, "How?"

"Well, I feel like every time I ask her if she's alright, she never answers me right away, then the morning of our anniversary when I told her we'll be going out that night, she didn't seem too excited. She's just been distant lately," Harry finished sadly.

Ron sighed, but Harry continued, "Also, do you remember the night of the reunion she was gone for like a twenty minutes and when we found her she was all flushed and out of breathe?"

"Yeah but, she said she went out for a walk," answered Ron.

Harry gave him a look that said, 'come on, do you really think that?'

"But who would she been seeing?" Ron asked confused.

Harry took another sip of his drink and said, "I have no idea."

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and stood up, "Well I am off, see you."

Ron nodded and replied, "Alright. I am here for you man."

Harry gave a small smile and they gave each other a manly hug and Harry Disapparated with a 'pop.'

---

**A/N: I know it was really, really short, but please don't hate me. I had a real busy weekend and I just felt like I needed to update for you guys, so this was just like one of those chapters that just has to be in there before anything else happens. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! **


	10. A grand tour

**Disclaimer: No, I don't. You don't what? I don't and never will own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Well I promised a longer and better chapter than before so I hope this will satisfy every one, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: A Grand Tour **

It's been 24 hours since Ginny and Draco confessed their feelings for each other, and after Draco claimed her lips, he had the burning desire to take this girl into his arms and shag her senseless, and of course Ginny didn't obliged. So that's were they are now in Draco's bed, both of them wrapped around each other's arms and the sheets covering their naked bodies from the waist down.

Draco was already sort of awake and was now rubbing the lovely red head's back with his hand. Then he felt her head lift up and he looked down. The girl in his arms smiled and he kissed the top of her head, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied and yawned.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked looking around for a clock.

"Nearly eight," Draco answered her. She grunted and flopped down on the bed and scooted closer to the man lying next her.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Draco.

"Hmm? Oh I don't know. Anything you want to do is fine with me."

Draco smirked, "Alright, love."

Ginny smiled when he called her 'love' and thought that sounded good coming from him.

---

**A/N: Draco's house is like half muggle and half magic. You'll see what I mean**

A half an hour later they were both dressed and in his massive kitchen sipping coffee. Ginny was looking around and was in awe at everything. The floor was made out of wood. There was an island in the middle with pots and pans hanging from it. There is also a huge counter that covered the whole back wall with a sink, an oven, and microwave.

Draco noticed her curiosity and said, "I don't use those things. I have house elves to do it for me."

Ginny nodded and he asked, "Hey after breakfast, do you want a proper tour of my home?"

Ginny was currently drinking her coffee and put her cup down, "Sure I would love too!"

Draco smiled and then a house elf popped in front of them with two plates of eggs, bacon, and French Toast., "Wow this looks delicious!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well the sooner you stop gawking at it, the sooner I'll show you around," replied Draco with another of his infamous smirks. Ginny rolled her eyes and they both started eating.

They ate mostly in silence which as a result they were both done in ten minutes. Draco got up from his chair and walked over to Ginny with his arm out and bowed to her, "My lady."

Ginny laughed and replied, "Why thank you kind sir," she took his arm and he led the way.

He took her to the main entrance of the house, well actually mansion, and it is, "Magnificent!" said Ginny in a loud whispered.

Draco smiled again and said, "It is isn't, the marble floor is from Italy and the stain glass windows are from Spain and so is the chandelier." Ginny looked above and sure enough there is this huge golden chandelier with diamonds hanging from it. "And over here is the living room." Ginny's arm was still hooked to his and she followed him into the next room.

The living room is, "Wow," Ginny thought allowed again. She looked around and there is this huge fireplace towards the back. It looked just like the one in _Dragon,_ in Hogsmeade, instead its white. There are two love seats in front of the fireplace one blue and one green. Above of the fireplace was this huge painting of mermaids. Ginny smiled at the painting and looked around some more.

"You know what you need in this house, Draco?" asked Ginny with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You need a plasma television screen with a DVD player."

"And how would you know what that is. Miss Weasley?" asked Draco with an eyebrow up **A/N: He already knew what a DVD player is.**

"There is one at Harry's house and its amazing. You should think about it, you'll be surprised at how muggles entertain them selves."

Draco didn't answer that time. He just thought about it and watched Ginny looking around some more.

There were also two couches that matched the love seats and Ginny sat down to feel how comfy it is.

"Nice," she said bouncing a little on it.

Draco looked at her and noticed how good she looked on his couch and sat down right next to her. She stopped bouncing as Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it. Ginny looked at him and smiled, which Draco understood what that meant and continued what he was doing. He kissed every finger on her hand that he was holding. He pulled her hand onto his chest. Ginny pushed him lightly and she fell on top of him and kissed him. It was sweet at first, but it turned demanding at once. Draco deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in her mouth and Ginny responded immediately. 'I wish we can stay like this forever.' Thought Ginny and he was thinking along the same lines. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Draco groaned and said, "Who ever it is, is a right bloody git," Ginny laughed and got off of him so he can answer the door.

To his surprise it was Blaise he narrowed his eyes and his friends said, "Whoa, Drake. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Something like that," replied Draco.

Then Ginny came up behind him and Blaise smirked, and Draco narrowed his eyes again.

"And who might this charming young lady be," said Blaise and kissed Ginny's hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, "Zabini you know who I am and you better get your lips of my hand before I make you."

"Alright Miss Weasley. Gosh Drake she's a frisky one."

Draco wanted his friend gone by now, "Blaise what is it that you came here for?"

"Well I can see you are busy so it doesn't matter I'll ask someone else."

Draco felt guilty for the way he acted and Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. Draco glared at her and before Blaise could walk away he said, "Alright what is it?"

Blaise turned around and smiled, "Well I was planning on taking Luna out for dinner and we need someone to watch Abigail."

"What about Luna's parents?" asked Draco.

Blaise shook his head, "They can't do it for some reason. Please Drake?"

Draco never heard so much pleading in his voice and was so mad at him that he asked right now, 'some timing,' he thought, but his thoughts got interrupted by the girl next to him, "Of course we'll watch her. Right Draco?" Ginny asked and looked to her left.

Draco narrowed his eyes once more and nodded.

Blaise smiled and said, "Thanks! I owe you one Drake. Can we come by around seven tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright, see you later!" exclaimed Blaise.

Draco groaned once he closed the door and Ginny said, "Oh Draco! Honestly don't make such a big deal out of it. I am sure Abigail is a sweet and well behave little girl."

"She is, it's just that I wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Awe, you will. We have the whole day after all. Didn't you here what Blaise said? He'll be here at seven and it's only ten."

Draco smirked and thought, 'I like the way she thinks,' and collided his lips with hers and walked backwards to the couch in the living room.

---

After a nice snogging session Draco continued the tour. He led her from the living room into the library. Which was south of the entrance hall on the right side. It was as good as the library at Hogwarts and it was as if Draco read her mind, "We have every volume and more than Hogwarts."

Ginny laughed. He raised his eyebrow up, "What?"

"Nothing I was basically thinking the same thing. I mean look at the size of this!" said Ginny amazed.

There were towers of books from the ground and up. There is another fireplace in the back, but this one didn't have any snake columns. This one had centaur columns, and above the fireplace there is another painting, but it had centaurs and unicorns on it. Ginny went over to the fireplace and touched it. 'Marble,' she thought.

Ginny turned around and said, "Your house is really amazing Draco."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Well the tour is not over yet."

He led her back into the entrance hall into the kitchen and opened the screen that led to the back yard.

Ginny gasped once they were outside, 'it's so beautiful out here,' she thought.

There is a pool in front of them with a rock wall and a slide. In the distance she can see the garden they were in just the day before and too the left there was a very good size Quidditch pitch. Ginny smiled at everything but her smiled turned into a smirk when she faced Draco.

"What's that smirk huh?" asked Draco

"Can we go swimming?" she asked excitedly.

This time Draco smirked and replied, "Do you have a baiting suit?"

Ginny shrugged and he thought they were going to go skinny dipping, but then she said, "I can just conjure one up."

Draco groaned inwardly. They went back upstairs to change and ten minutes later they were outside again. Draco had his mouth slightly opened when he saw Ginny, because she had on a very sexy (He thought to him self) blue bikini. Then Ginny looked at him and tried hard not to blush, because he is wearing black swim trunks **A/N: OMG so hot! Can you just picture that! **

Draco walked towards Ginny but instead she jumped right into the deepened. Once she came up for air she said, "Try and get me now Draco!"

He chuckled and made a perfect dive. He began to swim towards her and Ginny started screaming and she swam in the other direction, but at last Draco caught her between the wall of the pool and trapped her by putting both of his arms on each side of her, "do you really think you can escape from me, Gin?"

Ginny replied by pretending to be sad, "I don't think so. I've been a bad girl, huh?"

Draco laughed and said, "Yes you have and now you must be punished."

He attacked her with a bunch of little kisses up and down her neck and Ginny was laughing. He started to suck on one particular spot on her neck and Ginny escaped a little moan. He released his mouth from her neck, which left a mark, but Ginny would find about that later, and started to trail kisses on her jaw and finally reached her lips. To his surprise Ginny deepened the kiss and Draco had no problem by opening his mouth and letting her explore him. He broke his cage of arms and twirled her around in the pool and started to rub her back with his hands in an up and down motion. Ginny broke the kiss and ducked under the water. He opened his eyes and looked for her, but she was no where to be found. Draco rolled her eyes for the way she's been acting but thought it was kind of cute, nonetheless. Then he heard, "Up here!" he looked up and she was about to go down the slide which she did and swam right up to Draco.

"Having fun?" he asked and laughed.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him which Draco was happy about

---

After some swimming and sneaking some snogging sessions here and there, our favorite couple are now lying down on separate chairs and getting a tan.

Ginny noticed how much hotter its gotten and asked, "Draco, what time is it?

He looked inside at the clock and replied, "2:10"

'Wow, the day went by fast,' she thought.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "Yeah, I am."

Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, "What can Pinky do you for you, young master?" asked the little house elf.

"Bring us two plates of cheeseburgers, fries, and strawberry milkshakes."

"Yes sir, right away!" exclaimed the house elf and she disappeared with a pop.

"Mmmm. That sounds great," said Ginny.

Draco smiled. They talked for a few minutes and then Pinky came back with their food. Draco and Ginny thanked the elf and she disappeared once again.

They immediately started eating. Ginny had a lot on her mind and decided to let them out, "Hey Draco?—he looked and she continued---Is it alright if I stay here for a few more days? I don't want to stay with Harry and---" but got cut off.

"Ginny I wouldn't have it any other way. You can stay here as long as you like," he replied with a smile.

Ginny smiled back and kissed his cheek.

They finished eating their meals, showered **A/N: In separate showers people! **And changed **A/N: Every time Ginny needs to change she'll conjure something up from her closet. **

---

Draco still hasn't finished the tour of the house. So he continued by showing her the office which was near the kitchen and then he showed a few of the bedrooms that are upstairs.

All in all Ginny had a fantastic day with Draco. The time went by so fast for them that it was almost seven o'clock.

Then the door bell rang, but they already knew who it was.

"Uncle Draco!" exclaimed Abigail. She had black hair and big blue eyes. Draco picked her up.

Ginny smiled and looked at the couple in front of them, "Hello Luna," she said.

Luna smiled, "Hi Ginny! Don't worry Abigail is an angel."

"I am sure she is," said Ginny.

Then Blaise spoke, "Well, we'll back around eleven."

Draco nodded and Luna said, "So have her asleep by a quarter to nine, alright? And here is bag with all her things."

Draco grabbed the bag, "Guys, how many times have I watched her? We'll be fine. Now go and have a nice time or whatever."

Luna and Blaise smiled. They kissed their daughter on each cheek and said their goodbyes.

Draco closed the door and faced Ginny. Abigail looked at Ginny and then back at Draco, "Who is she Uncle Draco?"

Ginny was about o answer but got cut off by Abigail no less, "Is she your girlfriend?" And what surprised both of them, but Ginny mostly was that she smirked!

Ginny shook her head and thought, 'well. She is her father's daughter.'

"Let's go into the living room, shall we?" said Draco.

Abigail got all excited and started asking millions of questions of what she wants to do tonight.

'This is going to be some night,' Both Ginny and Draco thought with a smile.

---

**A/N: Wow! Now I know that this is officially the longest chapter of the story so far! Still to come: A bunch of shocked Weasleys. Harry is also still to come. So don't forget about those people, it's not all happily after yet for these two. I really hoped you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it. Please review, thank you to every one!**


	11. Caught

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I wish I could but I think it's impossible for any one else besides J.K. Rowling to own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Well I was bored today and decided to update for you guys. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 11: Caught**

After a very eventful night with Abigail **A/N: Or Abby for Flipinpenname, lol, **Ginny convinced Draco in the early afternoon to go to a muggle movie theater. He agreed to go with her under one condition however and that was to have a snogging session for at least a half an hour.

So now after their deal was sealed with a lot of kisses they were now properly dressed. They decided to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and are now walking on the streets of muggle London. They reached the theater in ten minutes and were now looking at the list of movies. They decided to watch the movie 'Click' **A/N: FYI, this story takes place this summer in '06. I wanted to say Pirates of the Caribbean, but I didn't want to give anything away for those of you who haven't seen it, but I won't say much about the movie 'Click' either. **

Draco bought the tickets and the refreshments such as pop corn, some candy, and drinks, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching from afarthem with pure rage in their eyes.

**20 minutes ago…**

Harry was sitting in his living room still feeling depressed about the whole Ginny- dumping-him-thing. He was watching the telly, but there was nothing on. He looked at his collection of DVDs but they just all reminded him of late nights with Ginny and their arms wrapped around each other. He sighed and called Ron **A/N: Ron's house is also half muggle and half magic, thanks to Hermione, lol**

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry is that you, mate?"

"Yeah, um do you want to hang out, and I don't know maybe go to the movies. You know like old times?" asked Harry and hope he'll agree.

"Yeah sure, I'll apparate over in about ten minutes," answered Ron.

"Alright see you soon, bye," Harry hung up the phone and smiled.

**Now, in the movie theater…**

Harry couldn't believe it! There was his almost fiancé in the arms of his enemy. Well not really the enemy any more because he helped in the war and all, but still.Now Harry hates Malfoy more than ever. He went over to Ron and elbowed him in the ribs, "Geez! What the bloody hell was that for!" exclaimed Ron, very loudly.

Harry looked around and noticed that Ginny and Malferret were waiting in line to get into their theater and sighed with relief that they didn't hear Ron's rant.

"Calm down. I didn't hit you that hard, but look over there quick," said Harry and pointed to the direction of the couple.

Ron was currently drinking his soda and almost choked to death. He was shocked even more than he was when they were talking about the possibility of his baby sister cheating on his best mate. Now here's the proof.

Harry patted his back and Ron calmed down once more, "She's gone mental! Ginny has! **A/N: Sound familiar: it's from the third movie, but he said Hermione instead. **Does she realize who she is holding hands with! Wait a second, that bloody ferret is touching my sister!"

Ron was about to walk towards them, but Harry pulled back.

Ron gave him a confuse look and Harry said, "We don't want them to see us just yet."

Harry looked up at the theater they were going in and smirked which can resemble Draco's.

"What?" asked Ron.

"We are going into the same theater."

Ron made a face like he understood and they went into the theater. They sat towards the back and they saw Ginny and Draco sit sort of in the middle.

Harry tried to concentrate more on the movie than on the couple, but he couldn't help turning his hand into a fist, because Malfoy had his arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck, and to top off Harry's anger was that Ginny giggled at that.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Now it's time for you to come down."

Harry looked at his friend and nodded. They were at the part were Adam Sandler's character just realize how to use the remote. There was a lot of laughter, but then Ginny stopped laughing because she recognized someone's laugh that was toward the back, but was afraid to look back.

Harry noticed Ginny's strange behavior fromwhere he satand wondered what she was going to do, but his question was answered when she turned around and their eyes locked. Both of their eyes went wide with shock however. Then Ginny noticed someone next to Harry and gasped because it was her brother, 'Oh bloody great!' Ginny thought sarcastically.

Draco was watching Ginny from the corner of his eye and then she gasped for some strange reason and turned around to see what she was looking at and was now shocked as Harry, Ron, and Ginny combined because of who was sitting in the back. Ron and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Draco turned around and sunk lower into his sit and thought, 'Oh shit, oh shit, now what?' He felt Ginny move and she elbowed him, "Let's go." Draco didn't protest he wanted to leave as well, but when they were walking towards the exit she stopped by their aisle.

"What are you two doing here!" she whispered loudly.

"I could say some the same to you Ginerva," said her brother.

Ginny's eyes moved from her ex boyfriend-almost fiancé to her brother and said, "What ever I do in my private life is not of your business, Ron. I don't want to have the same conversation as we did in my fifth year when I was dating Dean."

"We won't have to because I am snogging someone now as much as you are," retorted her brother.

"So are you snogging Potter here? Oh that's brilliant wait till the _Daily Pro_---"

"Shut up ferret. I was talking about me and Hermione, not Harry," said Ron and his face turned pink from embarrassment.

Draco scoffed, "I don't know what's worse, the mudblood or---"

But he got caught off again, but this time by Ron's fist.

"Hey take it outside! If you don't mind, the rest of us are trying to watch the movie," someone exclaimed loudly. Others in the theater agreed that the four of them should leave.

Ginny said some reassuring words to Draco and hoped that her brother didn't hurt him too much. Now she was narrowing her eyes at both Harry and Ron, Ron was narrowing his eyes at Malfoy, and Harry was just angry, but they all left the theater, and were now standing outside.

"Ok, what is going on here! What are you doing with my baby sister!" exclaimed Ron and his face is as red as his hair.

"What is it look like I am doing Weasley? And I don't think she is a baby any more, look at her," said Draco and looked at her up and down.

Ginny blushed. Ron was about to punch him again, but this time Ginny held him back, "Ron stop it, honestly!"

Harry spoke for the first time in quite awhile, "So! This is what you have been doing behind my back! Is this why you didn't accept my proposal because of _him_! Shouted Harry and looked between the two of them.

Ginny said, "What how did you know?"

"Well, I didn't. Until a few days ago when I was talking to Ron here, we were evaluating your behavior Miss Weasley and after we thought about it some more I realized I could have possibly been living with a cheat," said Harry

Ginny noticed he sounded kind of hurt and looked down. She looked up and tried hard not to shout, "I am sorry Harry really I am. It's just, you waited too long!"

'Gosh I don't know how many more times I am going to repeat the same phrase,' thought Ginny.

Harry looked confused, "What do you mean I waited too long?"

Ginny scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "Five bloody years is long enough Harry."

"Well if you loved me at all, then you would've waited for me to do it at the right time then," answered Harry.

"And if you've loved me at all, you shouldn't have to wait so long to propose to me," answered Ginny hotly.

Draco and Ron were just watching the two argue back and forth like a tennis match.

"Um, I think I am going to go you two should talk alone," said Ron.

Ginny said, "No we said what we needed to say to each other!"

She started to walk away with Draco. Harry looked at Ron, but he shrugged.

'Typical Ron,' Harry thought.

"Ginny wait!" Harry said and hoped beyond hope that she will.

And she did. Ginny sighed and turned around, "What?"

Harry ran and caught up to them, "Please just talk to me for a few hours. I know maybe I can't have you any more, but I don't want to loose you for good."

Ginny felt like crying at what he said and looked at Draco.

Draco sighed and said, "Fine, you know where to find me Gin."

Ginny nodded and he was gone with a 'pop.'

They both walked up the street towards Ron. Ginny and Harry looked at him and her brother said, "Oh right," and dissapaperated **A/N: not sure about the spelling on that one, sorry **

They then looked at each other. Neither of them didn't know where to start, or who should say something first. They felt like what they needed to say was shouted a few moments ago, but they also felt like they should sort some things out.

Harry finally broke the awkward silence, which was their first in a long time, "So…"

---

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write for me. I hoped all of you liked it as much I did. I am sorry for all of the author notes through out the chapter if it distracted any of you. I just felt like I needed to explain a lot of things to you. Sorry about the cliffy but I also felt like you guys needed one. Don't hate me, I'll update before the weekend because I am going away then. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Because of you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, spells, or anything from Harry Potter. I just own the plot of this story!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, sorry it took awhile I went on vacation (Not vacation from writing, I actually went somewhere with my family), but I am back, obviously. I would've posted earlier today (it's 11:40 p.m. now), but was acting weird. So here's chapter 12, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12: Because of you**

"So…" started Harry.

Ginny looked at him and opened her mouth but no sound came out, she had no clue what to say.

"Look, can we just go to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just nodded her head and Harry Apparated first and Ginny followed not far behind.

When they both arrived there they immediately went to the back and found a nice booth for the both of them. A minute later Madam Rosmerta came up to them, "Ah my favorite couple! What can I get for you lovebirds?" she exclaimed happily.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and felt their faces get hot because of how odd this whole situation is right now. The barmaid in front of them noticed that their behavior changed, but tried to ignore it.

Harry broke the awkward silence, "Um, we'll just take two Butterbeers, thanks." As if Madame knew what was going on between them, she smiled sadly and walked away to fetch their drinks.

"Well that was awkward," said Ginny who spoke for the first time since there shouting match back at the theater.

"Pretty soon everyone is going to find out that were not together," replied Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slammed her hand on the table, but no so hard, "Since when do you care about what people think, huh? Ever since I've known you Harry you hated people talking about you behind you back just because you're The Harry Potter or The Chosen One. What made you change Harry?"

Harry gave her a side ways glance and said, "What do you mean?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You know what I mean?"

Then Madame Rosmerta came with their drinks. They thanked her and she walked away again.

"I guess since I realize my life is on the line, alright?" he answered her question.

"What is that supposed to mean? Your life has been on the line since that night Voldemort gave you that scar and more so at the final battle. What's so worthwhile in your life now Harry?" she asked and drank from her cup and set it down on the table.

"You," it was only one word, but it meant so much.

Ginny gave him a confuse look and he continued, "It's always been about you Gin. I wanted you so bad in my sixth year and I finally had you. After the war I took you back and we continued from where we left off. I still want you Gin and I thought I would end up having you. It was all because of you, but I still don't understand what happened, so what changed?"

Ginny was surprised to hear all that from him and replied, "People change Harry, and their feelings change. You can't help who you love."

Harry looked down and felt something he never felt before. It was as if his heart is literally being torn apart, "I thought you loved me," he replied sadly.

At those words Ginny felt bad for him because she realized that what she meant by his life being on the line was that he was going to find something one else to be replaced in his heart, but she cant go crawling back to him, "I am sorry Harry, really I am, but what can I do?"

Ginny reached for his hand and held it, so now their hands lay in the middle of the table.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what I said earlier about not wanting to loose you for good?"

She nodded her head.

"Well I still want us to be friends; even after all we've being through together."

Ginny smiled and said, "Alright. You are still special to me Harry and I am sure my mum will still love to have you over at the Burrow at any time."

They both smiled at each other and then he asked, "Can you do something else for me?"

"Sure anything," she replied with sincerity in her voice.

Then he replied, "Can you kiss me one last time?"

Ginny hesitated for awhile and thought, 'well I did say anything,' she then got out of her seat and sat next to him. She moved forward and he could smell that flowery scent she always had that he loved so much and he captured her lips. Once again she didn't feel any sparks, but she wanted to make this kiss the best for last for him. She felt his tongue in her mouth and she opened her mouth wider for better access. Their tongues were battling and their arms were exploring their bodies for the last time. Harry wanted to remember every curve of her body. He lowered his arms to her waist and made small circle patterns on her hip. Ginny brought her arms to his neck and deepened the kiss even further if that were possible. Then Ginny felt Harry's hand go up her thigh and pulled apart. Their kiss left them both breathless, but it left Harry disappointed because he now realized that he'll never taste those lips again.

"Goodbye Harry, I'll see you around," said Ginny. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the pub.

Harry sighed and watched her go. He drank all of his Butterbeer, left some galleons and a few knuts on the table that will cover for the drinks, then he walked out of the pub and Apparted to his empty house and wondered where to go from here? **A/N: Don't worry he won't kill himself**

---

Ginny sighed once she reached Draco's house and opened the door, "Draco! Draco are you here?" she called.

She heard some hurried footsteps coming from the kitchen and ran into the arms of them man she loves. They pulled apart from their embrace and looked into each other eyes.

"Hey you," replied Draco.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"So?" asked Draco in a worried tone.

"What? Do you really think I would be running into your arms if I ended up with Harry?" she said with a little smirk.

This even made Draco smirk and kissed her. He kissed her so hard that Ginny thought she'll be bleeding by now. He pulled apart and asked, "Now what?"

"I think now you need to face my family."

That statement made Draco's face fall instantly, "Are you sure about this Ginny?"

"Of course I am sure. I want my family to meet the man I love. We'll go on Sunday for the monthly Weasley lunch."

"But won't they be expecting Potter?" asked Draco.

Ginny thought about and said, "I don't think so, because I told my mum I finished it with Harry, so I assume she told everyone else, but I didn't tell her why."

"Great," said Draco sarcastically.

"Don't worry Draco they're going to love you," she said with confidence.

Draco was hoping beyond hope that those words are going to be right. Because he liked living and he wants to survive this monthly Weasley lunch.

---

**A/N: There you have it! I told you the Weasleys are coming soon. Won't that be interesting? Please review, thanks!**


	13. A surprise for the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish for it to come true, I still can't own Harry Potter, just my luck!**

**A/N: This chapter might shock some of you**

**Chapter 13: A surprise for the Weasleys**

Ginny woke up Sunday morning feeling very ill for some reason. She didn't want to wake Draco just yet, but she practically jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom and threw up, which surprised her.

Draco of course woke up and went into the bathroom to comfort Ginny, "What's wrong?"

Ginny flushed the toilet, washed her face and sat on the floor, "I am not sure."

Draco looked very worried and sat down on the floor next to her, "Do you want to send an owl to St. Mungos for a Healer?"

Ginny smiled at how concerned he sounded and replied, "No I'll be alright. It's probably something I ate."

Draco quirked his eyebrow and said, "Okay, but if this continues in a few hours I am going to send a Healer to take a look at you, before we come and see your family."

"Okay," said Ginny. She brushed her teeth to get that awful taste out of her mouth and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around and Draco wasn't in the bedroom anymore, 'maybe he's in the kitchen.'

Ginny had this funny feeling in her stomach (besides the motion sickness feeling) that she knew it wasn't something that she ate, she just hopes that she's wrong. The redhead thought about is some more and realized she hasn't had her period for while. Then she gasped because she was supposed to have it last week, 'oh my gosh I am late!' she thought, 'okay Gin calm down just wait a couple days and if nothing happens, you know why.' Ginny just hopes that her throwing up problem won't continue.

Let's just say the problem continued, continued, and continued. Ginny has been running to the bathroom like every half hour. Draco got fed up about it and said to Ginny, "That's it I am writing a letter to St. Mungos."

Ginny cleaned her self up and ran over to Draco, "No! I mean—nothing is wrong, I promise."

"Well if nothing's wrong then why are you keep throwing up?"

Ginny sat at the nearest chair and took a deep breath, "Okay, the reason why I think I am throwing up, is because I think I am pregnant."

Ginny said that last part very quietly and Draco wasn't sure if he heard right, "You're what?"

"I think I am pregnant," she repeated a little louder.

"Really?" And what surprised Ginny was that he didn't sound mad at all.

"You're not mad? I mean it is pretty unexpected---"

But she got cut off, "Mad? Why would I be mad? This is the greatest gift any one could ever give me."

Draco knelt down beside her and kissed her lips very tenderly.

"But Draco, I said I _think_ I might be pregnant. I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Well let's go to St. Mungos and make sure," replied Draco.

They were about to go into the fireplace when Ginny said, "Wait! Let me write a little to my parents and tell her we'll be late."

Draco smiled and said, "Alright. Tell her we'll be there in like half an hour."

"Do you think that's enough time?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," answered Draco.

Ginny wrote a quick letter explaining that they'll be a little late, but not exactly saying where they're going. Draco called for his owl, tied it to his leg and flew off.

"Okay, let's go," said Ginny. He took her hand and went towards the fireplace again. He went in first, grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungos!" and the green flames engulfed him. Ginny took some as well, shouted the location and a minute later she was stepping out of another fireplace and into the lobby of the wizarding hospital.

Draco smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and they walked over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady politely.

Ginny answered, "Um, I think I might be pregnant. Is there a Healer available?"

The lady in front of them smiled and said, "There should be. Just sign your name here and I'll call your name. You can wait over at that bench."

Both Draco and Ginny replied, "Thank you," Ginny giggled, signed her name where the lady told her too and they sat down.

Ginny had so many thoughts in her mind, 'would've I am? Or would've I am not? If I am will it be a boy or a girl? Hmm I want a boy, but I still want it of course if it's a girl. Oh my gosh, what would mum and dad think? They are just going to re-meet Draco and I am already pregnant! Oh no and my brothers!'

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Draco, "Gin?"

"What!"

Draco eyes went wide and she said, "Oh I am sorry Draco. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry about it. They called your name."

Ginny smiled and stood up, "Oh. Ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Draco.

They went up to the Healer and the Healer said, "Hello there. I am Healer Abbot follow me please."

Both Draco and Ginny stopped at their tracks, "Hannah?" asked Ginny confused.

The Healer stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"It's me Ginny! Ron Weasley's sister, ring a bell?'

Healer Abbot smiled and said, "Oh hi, I didn't recognize you."

Ginny looked at her confused, "But you saw my name on the parchment."

"Yeah well, my head is all over the place, I've been pretty busy today, even though it's still morning," replied Hannah.

Then Ginny asked again, "Hey I didn't see you at the reunion."

"Oh well I got caught up here, it's a busy life for a Healer."

Hannah looked at Draco and said, "Malfoy?"

Draco scratched the back of his neck, which is a nervous habit of his. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah."

Hannah looked between Ginny and Draco, 'I thought she was with Harry?' Hannah though confused. She was about to say something but Ginny cut her off, "Long story, I am sure you'll find out soon, can we just find out if I am pregnant or not?"

Hannah nodded and said, "Of course, it's just further down the hall."

**A/N: I don't remember what floor the baby ward is, sorry, and I looked at mugglenet in the St. Mungos section and they didn't mention anything.**

As soon as they reached the room Hannah said, "Okay Ginny, just lay down over here, lift up your shirt and I'll do a simple spell. It won't hurt a bit."

Ginny nodded and did as she was told. She looked at Draco and he held her hand.

Hannah waved her wand over Ginny's stomach, muttered a few spells and said, "If your stomach turns pink its girl, if it turns blue it's a boy, if it's purple you have twins a boy and a girl. Also if it's really bright pink, then its twin girls and dark blue twin boys. Oh and if it's black you are not pregnant."

"That seems simple enough," replied Ginny and held her breathe because this moment can change her life forever including Draco's.

After a few minutes nothing happened, "Hold on," replied Healer Abbot.

Ginny laid her head back and heard Hannah gasp, "What?" asked Ginny.

She looked at her stomach and its bright pink! That means, "Congratulations! You are having twin girls."

Ginny was shock she had her mouth open. She looked at Draco and he is positively beaming. His grin was so wide.

"Oh Gin, I love you so much," replied Draco and kissed her gently on the lips.

As they pulled apart Ginny smiled and said, "Me too."

Hannah smiled at the happy couple and couldn't help at the thought of how much Malfoy has changed, he is definitely not the same person back at Hogwarts.

They looked at Hannah and she asked, "Do want to know how far along are you?"

Ginny nodded. Hannah went to the cupboards and grabbed a potion, "Here drink this, don't worry, nothing will happen to your babies."

Ginny nodded again and drank the potion, "You are two weeks along."

Ginny thought about it and blushed, because she remembered exactly when it happened.

"How can you tell?" asked Draco.

Hannah laughed and said, "Because there's a number two and a letter 'w' on her stomach which stands for two weeks. The potion can of course also determine months."

Hannah clapped her hands once and asked, "So any questions?"

Ginny shook her head 'no and Draco was silent.

"Just come back once a month for a check up. We'll send a letter over to you to remind you," said Hannah.

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you so much!"

Hannah smiled and said, "No problem, congratulations again."

Draco said, "Thanks!"

Both girls laughed and they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny.

Draco looked around and saw Hannah behind them, "Oh, do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's noon."

"Thanks."

"Oh we're not late at all! Let's just apparate over to the Burrow," said Ginny.

Before she did anything, Draco held her back, "Should we tell your family about this? It is kind of sudden, and they barely know me."

Ginny thought about it and replied, "Let's see how the day goes and if I feel like they are accepting you, which I am sure they will, then I'll tell my mum first-- away from everyone and see what happens."

"Alright," replied Draco. First he was scared to death to just meet her family, but know they have this unexpected news hanging over their heads and now Draco is having second thoughts, 'her brothers are going to kill me.'

---

They came to the middle of the Weasley's living room with a pop, but no one has notice their appearance yet.

"Hello? Mum, dad I am home! Anyone here?" she called and started searching the house.

"Oh Ginny dear, you're finally here!" her mother exclaimed happily.

Ginny smiled and gave her mother a hug. Mrs. Wesley noticed a man next to her, but she soon realized it wasn't just any man.

"Mother this is---"

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"Yes," said Ginny.

Draco stepped forward and grabbed her mother's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Wesley was shocked by his good manners and managed a small smile, "Well we already met before."

"Yes, but this is under different circumstances," replied Ginny.

"I see," said her mother, "Well you two can go outside if you want, everyone else is out there playing a game of Quidditch."

"What about Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Oh she's watching the game with Fleur and Victoria (Fleur's daughter who is four)."

"Okay," Ginny replied, she grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. They went towards the back of the grass area where the game was being held. Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Ronald! Get over here and hug your sister."

The youngest of the Weasley men stopped immediately on his broom when he heard the voice. He swerved around and smiled at his sister, but his smile turn into a frown when he saw who was standing next to her. The rest of her brothers stopped as well. It was an awkward silence. All the men on their brooms got off and went over to their sister, "Ah Ginny, don't you know who this is?" asked her brother Bill who gave a scowl to Malfoy.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What are you doing with him then? Especially here?" asked one of the twins.

"He's my boyfriend, got a problem with that?" said Ginny and looked at all her brothers.

"Boyfriend? Well you moved on quickly after Harry," said Bill.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please don't drag him into this."

It got really quiet and Ginny felt another presence behind her. She turned around and saw Harry there.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny awkwardly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the golden boy and Harry said, "Hi," then he looked at Malfoy and said with the utmost hatred, "_Malfoy_."

"_Potter_, what are you doing here?"

"Well the Weasley's are like my family and besides what happened between me and Ginny, I am welcome any time at this house, got a problem?" answered Harry with a smirk.

Malfoy didn't answer.

Hermione and Fleur came over to the group (Fleur was holding her daughter) and Hermione spoke first, "Hi Ginny!" the two girl embraced each other then she saw Malfoy and was slightly shocked, "Malfoy,"

Draco made a disgusted face at her and replied, "Mudblood."

Ron cut in and moved into the middle of the circle, "Don't call her that again---"

"Or what Weasley?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and said something only he could hear, "Enough!"

Draco didn't answer again he just wanted to get out of here, because so far it isn't going well.

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Well, why don't you guys go back to your little game and we'll sit over there."

The group separated and Ginny dragged Draco to the other side of the backyard and glared daggers at him, "What?" asked Draco innocently.

"You know perfectly well what! What was all that about? Do you want to be accepted in this family or not? Stop being the arrogant Draco Malfoy you were at school and start being the Draco that I know," Ginny said while looking at him in the eye.

Draco sighed and said, "Alright, sorry it's just bloody Potter's fault---"

Ginny scoffed, "Don't blame Harry on this. He has every right to be here, because my mother invited him. So please just try and act civil to these people, after today you are going to see them a lot."

Draco sighed again and nodded. They walked back to where the game was being held. Draco didn't really want to play with them because he knew he'll probably have to use some crummy broom so he sat with the girls that made him feel so stupid as childish as that sounds.

"Sorry Granger, old habits die hard," said Draco as soon as he sat down.

Everyone was shocked to hear him apologize, it wasn't the exact apology Hermione wanted to hear, but it was a start, "It's alright I guess," replied Hermione and continued her conversation with the other two about her wedding plans. Her wedding to Ron was going to be in a month. They've had like a six month engagement and Hermione was so excited of finally getting married.

Draco however wasn't really paying attention instead he turned over to the game. They weren't too bad, maybe one day when they come here again Draco will bring his own broom and show them how to really play the game, and he smirked at his thought. He looked over at the players and of course Potter was the Seeker, he rolled his eyes at wonder boy, how he hated him.

A half an hour later of what it seemed like Mrs. Weasley called that lunch is ready, 'finally I am starving,' thought Draco. He hoped that the food was good, he is a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's deserve the best.

Once inside Draco noticed Mr. Weasley and he started to breath fast.

"What is a Malfoy doing in my house!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

Draco was scared beyond belief. Ginny's brothers were snickering in the back at the look of Malfoy's face.

"Uh, daddy, don't do anything you'll regret, he's with me," said Ginny who was now standing in between Draco and her dad.

"What? Ginerva are you mad?" asked her dad.

"No! I love him," said Ginny proudly.

Arthur was so shocked at hearing her daughter say that.

'Maybe it's not the right time to tell them about the baby,' thought Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley broke the awkward silence which everyone was happy about, "Alright everyone let's just sit down and eat, please."

Everyone started to sit at their place. Arthur however was still looking at his daughter. Ginny made a frustrated noise, grabbed Draco's hand and they sat next to each other at the long dining table. After his initial shock, Mr. Weasley finally sat at the other end of the table, across from his wife.

Surprisingly it wasn't a silent meal. Everyone was having their own conversations. The only people who were quiet were Draco, Ginny, and her parents. Her mother was at the other end of the table, Ginny next to her, Draco is to Ginny's right. Fleur is next Draco who is feeding her daughter Victoria, while she sat next to her daddy, Bill. Bill is sitting next to Arthur who is at the other end of the table, who is sitting next to Harry. Hermione is sitting in between Harry and Ron, just like they did at school and finally the last two seats were Fred and George.

Ginny noticed someone is missing, "Where's Charlie mum?"

"Oh he got owled yesterday and flooed over to Romania to work with a dragons, but don't worry he'll be back in a couple of days. Then Molly asked, "So Draco how's business?"

Draco looked up and was surprise to hear that question. He smiled and said, "Oh it's great, thanks for asking," Molly smiled and went back into eating her chicken.

Ginny smiled at her mother and thought, 'maybe I could just tell her,' she thought. She wasn't sure whether to even tell anyone about the great news she was going to share with her family. Well maybe it won't be great news for them, considering who the father is. She was having a battle with her herself throughout the meal. Her mother noticed, she got up which confused Ginny.

"Ginerva, come with me," she said to her daughter.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Ginny didn't want to start an argument with her mother in front of everyone, so she got up and followed her.

They went outside and sat on a bench, "Dear, something is bothering you. What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Why couldn't we wait until we were finished eating mother?"

"Because you weren't really eating and surprisingly, neither was I. I am a mother of seven, well six now after what happened to Percy. Any ways, well I have a feeling of what's bothering you," her mother said.

Ginny looked at her, 'oh my gosh, she knows, she knows! What I am going to do?' she thought.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" said her mother.

Ginny was so shocked at how she figured it out, "How do you know?"

"I realized it when I first saw you come in. You're breast are bigger, you barely touched your meal, and you didn't even have Firewhiskey like the rest of them," said her mother.

Ginny looked down. Her mother brought her chin up with her hand and said, "Ginny, I am not mad if that's what you are thinking. I just wished you could've waited a little longer. I mean you just got out of a relationship, you just started one, with a man that's not exactly what we thought you were going to end up with, and you are already pregnant."

"I am sorry, we didn't plan it. I guess we were just caught up in the moment and forgot to say the contraceptive charm," said Ginny and started to cry.

"Oh Ginny, come here," she brought her daughter in for a hug and rubbed her back, "It's okay."

They pulled apart and Ginny said, "I am having twin girls by the way."

"Really? That's great! How did Draco react?"

"He was happy actually, we're happy. I just wish that the rest of my family will be happy for us," said Ginny.

"I am sure they will. They love you Ginny, they are not going to think anything less of you, alright?" her mother said.

Ginny nodded. She wiped her tears and laughed. Her mother laughed along and said, "Let's go back inside," the two women got up and went back inside.

Ginny felt a lot better about having that talk with her mother, because now at least that someone knows. She sat back down at the dining table with everyone, but still doesn't feel like eating. She put her hand over his knee and he looked at her. She whispered, "Let's talk." Draco nodded. They both got up and it stopped everyone's conversations. Ginny broke the awkward moment, "Um, excuse us. Don't worry, we'll be back in a few," there was a chorus around the table of 'oh alright' or 'okay.' The couple went outside.

"What is it Gin?" asked Draco with concern.

"My mother knows about…my condition," she responded.

Draco's eyes went wide and said, "What how? You can't even tell."

"Draco she is a mother her self, she just knows these things. She wasn't mad at us, just surprised I think, but she's also excited because I told her we are having twin girls," Ginny said and touched his arm.

"I still don't think it's a good time to tell them. Maybe we should wait a month or something. Remember that fiasco earlier with your brothers, they'll kill me now," Draco said sounded worried.

"Well that's your fault Draco. I think I should tell everyone else. The sooner the better and if everyone explodes to the news, I'll tell them to calm down and give you a chance. What do you say?" asked Ginny hopefully.

Draco nodded and said, "Alright," Ginny smiled, hugged him really tight and gave him a quick kiss. They went back inside. They noticed that everyone finished with their meal already. Ginny looked at her mother and their eyes met. Ginny smiled and now felt even more confident about what she is about to do.

She cleared her throat and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please!" Everyone at once stopped what they were doing and looked at the youngest Weasley with confused looks, "I have something very important to say to you all, but I am warning you, it may come as a shock."

After several moments of silence she took a deep breathe and said, "I am pregnant with twin girls." She looked at everyone and almost every person in the room has their jaws dropped.

Bill was the first to exclaim, "What!"

Harry was as white as ghost, Ron was red in the face and Hermione was shocked, but soon smiled after wards. The brunette went towards Ginny and said, "That's great Ginny! I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Hermione. At least _someone_ is taking the news lightly," she said to the rest of her family.

Then Fleur got up and went over to the girls, "Thiz iz zo exztin'! 'Ow far along are you?"

"Only two weeks. Yeah I just started, but there is someone there alright. Well two someone's actually," she laughed. The girls were talking excitedly, but the rest of the family was still shocked.

Fred and George looked at each other but then shrugged and went over to their baby sister, "Congrats Gin."

"Oh you two I am glad you came around. Aren't you excited? More twins in the family," Ginny said.

Fred and George smiled at that comment and went over to Malfoy. Draco was a little scared when they advanced on him, but to his surprised one of them said--well he wasn't sure which one at the moment, "Congratulations Malfoy, just take of our sis,"

They both shook hands with him. Draco smiled and responded, "I will don't worry."

George elbowed Draco in the ribs, "So I guess we'll be seeing you a lot now, huh?"

Draco made an awkward smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Fred patted his back and said, "Don't worry we're not going to kill you---"

"Just yet---"

"But if you do hurt Ginny---"

"Then we will. Got it?" asked George.

Draco gulped at said, "Yeah, get it."

On the other side of the room Molly and Arthur were talking, "How can she be so foolish!" exclaimed Arthur in a loud whispered.

Molly slapped his upper arm and said in a harsh whisper, "That's you're daughter you are talking about. Oh Arthur is not so terrible I really do think that Draco has changed."

Arthur scoffed and said, "Oh you think so? Who does he think he is by dating out daughter for awhile, and then impregnate her. Not even Harry did that and they were together for a much longer period of time."

"Arthur don't compare Harry and Draco. Right now Ginny is with Draco and get used to it, because I think he is going to be around for a very long time. Now go and congratulate the happy couple," said Molly with her hands on her hips.

Arthur side and went over to his only daughter, "Gin."

Ginny stopped talking, and smiled when she saw her dad and said, "Yeah?"

"Congratulations, really I hope everything goes well for you two," Ginny smiled again and hugged him. When they pulled apart Ginny had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that everyone is alright with this. Even Bill calmed down and gave her best wishes. Arthur wiped away her tears, gave her a kiss on the cheek and he went over to Draco. She decided to leave them alone for awhile. She just hope that one more person would be happy for them. She looked around and spotted the raven hair man on the sofa. She went over to him and sat across from him.

"Hi," said Ginny.

Harry looked at her and didn't know what to say. Here is the girl that he always loved and will always love and she is pregnant with another man's child, well children actually, and not just any man it was Draco fucking Malfoy, he thought angrily. He cleared his throat and said, "Hi."

"Harry, please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything I still care about you, remember that," Ginny said.

"I am not going to say congratulations if that's what you want to hear," said Harry.

"I never said I wanted you too," answered Ginny.

"Alright then here it is: I don't care about Malfoy, but I do care about you and even though those babies that are inside of you are half Malfoy's I don't care about them either. Call me selfish, evil or whatever I don't care. I only care about you and the one thing I will say is that I hope you are happy, that's all I ever wanted for you," said Harry.

Ginny was shocked about what he said. She can't blame him though for saying it. She probably would have said the same to him if she were in his shoes. Ginny hugged him and whispered, "I am happy."

They pulled apart and Harry answered, "Well good," he got up and said, "excuse me," Ginny let him go. She saw him talk with her mother. They hugged as well and he was gone with a pop.

Ginny sighed and went over to Draco, "So?"

"So," replied Draco.

"Holding up?" she asked.

"Yeah just about I practically had the same chat with all your brothers and your father."

Ginny shook her head and thought, 'Gosh they are so overprotected.'

"So do you want to go back home?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. I think I've had a lot of surprises and lectures for one day," said Draco and ran a hand through his hair.

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand. She went towards her mother and said, "We're going to go home now."

Molly put a spell on the brush and it cleaned the dishes itself, "Alright dear. I am sure you had a tiring day," she hugged her daughter and then hugged Draco again. They all smiled at each other but before they went to the fireplace Molly said, "Wait," they stopped, but she was looking at Draco, "You are welcome anytime at my home," Draco smiled and hugged her this time. Then one at a time they went to the fireplace and each of them disappeared with the emerald flames.

---

**A/N: I read it like 3 times before I posted it so I hope there are less grammar or spelling errors than usual. I hope that's enough surprises for you guys! I seriously think this is my longest chapter. Its 14 pages on Microsoft word if any of you were wondering. I bet you guys need a break from all the reading now, huh? Well before you do press the little button that says go. Please and thank you!**


	14. First check up

**Disclaimer: I've said it so many times before and I'll say it again: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Nothing to say, just enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: First check up**

It's been almost a month since the Weasley lunch and it's been pretty interesting for Ginny and Draco. Ginny is doing great with her early stage of pregnancy, she still gets morning sickness every now and then, but that's normal, and today is her first check up with Healer Abbot. They got a letter yesterday saying that there appointment is today at two o'clock. Ginny is so excited that she got dressed three hours early.

"What I am going to do now Draco?" she asked looking around the place for something to do.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny looked at him with her hands on her hips that made her look so much like her mother, "We have three hours until the appointment and I am dressed and now I am bored."

Draco chuckled and walked towards, "I now what we do can do to keep you occupied," he said in his seductive voice. He started to kiss her neck, but then Ginny pushed him away.

Draco scowled but then remembered that it might be just the hormones from the pregnancy that Bill told him about, "Oh come on Gin, you know you want to," he was trying to kiss her again but got interrupted.

"Draco I don't have time for this!" she exclaimed angrily.

Draco sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Gin relax, like you said we have three hours, that's plenty of time of doing what I had in mind."

He kissed her, but this time on the lips and this made Ginny oblige and deepened the kiss. Draco smirked inside and put his arms around her waist. Ginny broke apart just to get some air for a minute and attacked his lips with her own. Draco walked backwards to the couch and continued their little snogging session.

---

Well their snogging session turned into something more. That explains their position right now on the couch completely nude and wrapped in each other arms. Draco brought his arm up, but stopped and looked at Ginny, who apparently fell asleep, so he rubbed Ginny's stomach in little circles.

Draco started to talk, "Hello little ones I am your daddy."

Ginny laughed and their eyes locked with one another, "Draco that tickles."

Draco smiled and replied, "Sorry, love. Hey it's almost two why don't we get ready."

Ginny groaned into his shoulder and said, "Alright."

They started to get up, but Draco asked, "What? I thought you were excited?"

"I am, just lazy now thanks to you."

Draco smirked and gave her a quick peck. They apparated upstairs, took quick showers, dressed, and were now in the lobby of St. Mungos.

They went up to the same counter as before and the same lady is also there.

"Hello," said Ginny, "I am here for a check up at two."

The lady looked at the clock, smiled at her and said, "Well you're write on time. Just sign you name on here and it will be in just a moment."

"Thank you," said Ginny and the sat on the bench that was against the wall.

A few minuets later they heard some heals clicking behind them and turned around. They both smiled at the blonde healer, "Hello Hannah."

She smiled and replied, "Hello Ginny, Draco, follow me please."

They obeyed her and was surprised to be in the same room as before.

"Alright Ginny, sit down over here and lift up your shirt," she ordered politely.

Ginny sat down and lifted up her shirt. You still can't tell whether she is pregnant or not, but she really is. Hannah took out her wand and again waved it over her stomach. Then all of a sudden they hear two sets of thumping noises that echoed in the room.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked Draco looking around the room.

Hannah laughed and said, "Those are your babies' heart beats. Fascinating isn't it?"

Draco moved closer to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and kissed her on the side of the forehead.

"Your babies are doing absolutely perfect. Just keep doing what you're doing, by eating healthy, and exercising," said Hannah.

"Exercising?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes it's good for them. You can go for a little jog or even fly, but don't fly too much and if you do decide to fly, you have to stop at around four months and switch to walking or something. Do you have anymore questions?" she asked and looked between Draco and Ginny.

"Um…is it alright, if you know, to be intimate with one another?" Ginny asked uncomfortably and blushed.

Hannah smiled and replied, "No, having sex during pregnancy does not harm the babies in any way, so don't worry about that."

Draco led out of breathe he didn't know he was holding, because he might have hurt the babies any time during the past month.

"Well if you don't have any more questions than I'll see you again in a month. I'll send you another letter to remind you," Hannah said.

Ginny got up and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Thank you so much, again," Ginny said.

"Not a problem, see you next time."

Draco smiled at her and they walked out of the hospital and apparated back home, feeling in content that they are having healthy baby girls.

---

**A/N: Short I know, but I wanted to update. Next chapter is Hermione's wedding! That should be fun and I promise I would make chapter 15 longer, please review, thank you to everyone!**


	15. Harry is the best man!

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the wizard with the famous scar, glasses, jet black hair, and emerald green eyes like his mother or anyone else for that matter!**

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than usual, school as been driving me crazy because I had to study for my math midterm and I've also been working a lot. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15: Harry is the best man!**

It's the morning of Hermione's wedding and everyone is running around frantically to make last minute preparations. The reception and the actual wedding are going to be held in Hermione's backyard and everyone is helping out to make the place look perfect.

The wedding is in two hours and no one is ready yet. Hermione's mother Helen was trying to get everyone's attention including Hermione's brides maids who are her cousins; Bethany, Heather, and Angela, but they were all aligning chairs by the alter.

Ginny noticed Helen and went up to her and took her wand out. Helen's eyes grew wide at not knowing what she was going to do when Ginny said, "Don't worry, this will help trust me," she put her wand by her neck and said, "_Sonorus._ Speak," she ordered. **A/N Not sure about the actual spell, but I think I am close**

"BETHANY, HEATHER, ANGELA, AND HERMIONE!" everyone stopped what they were doing and they stared at Helen with shocked eyes and wondered how her voice became so loud (well only Hermione's side of the family wondered), "YOU THREE OH AND GINNY MEET ME UPSTAIRS NOW SO WE CAN GET READY!"

The four girls all looked at each other and did as they were told. They went into the spared bedroom upstairs trying to get ready as fast as they can without hurting anyone. Hermione is currently in the shower and then the three girls will follow, but separately of course.

Once Hermione came out she made sure only her mother and Ginny were in the room and did a drying charm for her hair. When that was done she went over to the closet, pulled out her wedding dress and put it on instantly, because she couldn't wait to have it on again.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing!" exclaimed Ginny when she stood in front of the mirror.

Her dress was of course white and it had a Cinderella look with the bell shape, which went down to her ankles. It was a halter type dress and it showed her back

"Thanks Gin. What do you think you'll brother say?" Hermione asked as she put on her vale.

"Are you kidding me? He's going to love it. I am sure he already thinks your beautiful, so don't worry about it," Ginny assured her.

Hermione smiled at her kind words and hugged her. When they pulled apart Hermione looked at her and realized that she isn't even dressed, "Ginny! The wedding is in an hour, go take a shower and get dressed!"

Ginny's eyes went wide and said, "Oh my gosh!" she knocked on the door and said, "Hurry up! I need to take a shower!"

Then Heather and Angela came into the room through the main door and Angela said, "So do we calm down!"

Helen said, "Girls! The bride is ready and neither of her bride's maid are! Come on chop, chop!"

Then Bethany finally came out of the bathroom with her light green brides made dress on.

"Aww Beth you look wonderful dear!" exclaimed Helen happily.

"Thanks," said Bethany.

Ginny grabbed her dress, and ran into the bathroom before any of the other girls could claim it for who knows how long. She stripped off her clothes and went into the warm shower. The pressure of the water went against her back making her relax from all the chaos earlier. She rubbed her stomach and smiled and still couldn't believe that there are two human beings forming inside of her. After ten minutes she got out, put a towel around herself, turned off the shower, used a drying spell on her self and put on her dress. The dress is simple. Its a light green spaghetti strap dress with little rime stones on the torso and the dress went down to her knees **A/N: The color of the dress is like the Cucumber Watermelon lotion at Bath and Body Works. Just to clear up on what kind of green it is. **She got out of the bathroom and then Angela went in there and shut the door. Heather said, "Damn that girl, I need to use it!"

The girls laughed and Hermione said, "Oh good Ginny you're out. We have like forty-five minutes left. Can I do your make up?"

Ginny nodded and she let Hermione do her thing. Around fifteen minutes later Hermione said, "All done."

Ginny looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw, "Thanks Hermione. I love it!" She had on very light green eye shadow with a stroke of gold on it, mascara, heavy eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss.

Then Angela came out of the shower dressed and ready. Helen looked at her watch and said, "Oh! Girls the wedding is in twenty minutes. Angela get into the shower!"

Angela squealed and ran into the bathroom with her dress.

Twenty minutes later everyone is dressed and with their hair and make up done. The girls besides Hermione had their hair up in a fancy bun and Hermione had her hair down this time, however it is straight.

Molly Weasley came to the screen door were everyone is waiting to walk down the aisle. Molly was making sure that everyone had an escort. Bethany is with Fred, Heather is with George and Angela is with Charlie who made it just in time from Romania to be apart of his youngest brother's wedding.

Ginny realized that everyone had an escort but her and she started getting worried. Then to her horror she saw her mother practically dragging Harry. Then she thought, 'holy shit! I completely forgot that Harry is the best man. Hope Draco won't blow up about this.'

Then Harry stood next to her and said, "Hi. Sorry I am late," he smiled at her and Ginny tried to smile back.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just I forgot that you were going to be the best man, silly of me, right? Because your best friends are marrying each other of course you'll be the best man," she replied in a hurry.

"Whoa Gin slow down. To the tell you the truth I forgot you're going to be the maid of honor," they both laughed at how funny the whole situation is, but Ginny still felt awkward about the whole thing and is worried about how Draco would react about her ex walking her down the aisle arm in arm.

The wedding music started which interrupted Ginny's thoughts and one by one they went out of the doors. It was finally Harry and Ginny's turn so they walked down the aisle like everyone else. Ginny searched for a platinum blonde head and spotted him in the third row of the Weasley side. As soon as their eyes met he narrowed his eyes at the man next to Ginny. Ginny shook her head and mouthed, 'no, don't.' She saw him sigh, nodded and he mouthed, 'we'll talk later,' Ginny nodded in response and looked straight ahead and realized it was time for her to part ways she locked eyes with Harry and they went to their respectful places. She smiled at Ron and her brother blushed. Then Hermione came out with her father and was positively glowing. Her smile is so big that she can blind you because of how white her teeth are. Ginny looked at Ron and couldn't help at crying at the sight of the scene she's seeing because her brother is grinning madly and his face turned as red as his hair. She brushed the tear out of the way and watched the bride walk towards the groom. Hermione finally reached the aisle, kissed her dad on the cheek and stood beside Ron. They couldn't stop smiling at each other.

The priest said, "Who gives this young lady to this man?"

"I do," said Hermione's father Richard.

Richard sat in the front row with his wife and watched the ceremony. After exchanging their vows and the rings the priest finally said, "You may now kiss the bride," Ron leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. Ginny smiled at the two of them and thought how special this moment is. The priest said; "I now present to you all for the first time ever; Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" everyone clapped as the newlyweds looked at the crowd. Everyone got out of their chairs and went to congratulate the couple.

Ginny noticed Draco walking towards her and said, "If you don't mind Potter I would like my girlfriend back."

Harry put out his arms like he was surrounding him self, "Whoa Malfoy calm down. I brought a date so she's all yours."

Ginny looked at him surprised and said, "Really, you did, with whom?"

Harry disappeared for a moment and a minute later brought back a blonde lady that Ginny and Draco knew very well of now, "Hannah?" they both said.

"Hello again," she said.

"Again?" said Harry confused.

"Yeah she's our Healer that we see every month to see how our babies are doing," said Draco.

Harry didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Didn't you here me? She's my date," said Harry and put an arm around her.

"Right, but how did you to meet?" Ginny asked trying to come up with explanations in her head. It's not that she's jealous or anything she just thinks that her and Harry are an unusual match, 'I shouldn't be thinking of that because no one expected me and Draco to get together.'

"We literally bumped into each other in Diagon Alley, we had a couple butterbeers together, talked and I guess you can say sparks flew, right honey?" said Hannah.

Harry looked at her, smiled and said, "Right," and kissed on the forehead.

'She already calls him honey?' Ginny thought, 'what's the matter with you Gin? You should be happy for Harry because now he would be off your back and Draco won't be jealous all the time.'

"Right," she said out loud.

"What was that Ginny?" asked Hannah.

"Oh nothing," replied Ginny.

"Well we'll see you guys later. I am going to congratulate my best friends," said Harry and they walked towards Ron and Hermione.

As soon as Ginny realized that they were alone she hit Draco on the arm, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being an arrogant ass!" she exclaimed angrily, "I was with Harry because of the wedding. I seriously forgot that he was going to be the best man alright? I knew you were going to act like this when you'll see me with him," Ginny turned around and brushed an angry tear out of the way.

Draco felt guilty now for the way he acted. He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "Hey I am sorry. I just hate seeing you with Potter. You belong to me now," he said in a possessive voice.

Ginny turned around and faced him, "I am sorry too. Gosh I cry so much these days and it's usually something that it's not a big deal."

"It's not you, it's them," said Draco pointing at her stomach.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look now?" he asked while kissing her neck.

Ginny made a little moan and replied, "No, but it will be nice to hear it from you."

Draco looked at her and said, "You look beautiful and you would look even more beautiful nude under my satin sheets."

"Draco! You perv!" she hit him playfully; "After the wedding, alright? I promise."

Draco beamed like he was a little boy opening presents on Christmas morning. He kissed her on the lips and they joined everyone else.

---

Ginny finally reached Ron and Hermione and said, "Congratulations you two! I am really happy for you!"

Ron and Hermione smiled and both said, "Thanks!"

The three of them exchanged hugs and even Draco shook her brother's hand, "Congrats Weasley, you too Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It's Weasley now Malfoy."

"Right, but I think I am going to stick with Granger it sounds better," he replied.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped his arm.

"What is it with everyone slapping my arm today?" Draco asked angrily as he rubbed his arm.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all said, "Because you are an arrogant ass!"

They all laughed, Draco rolled his eyes but soon joined in with the laughter.

Ginny said to Draco and said, "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" he asked curiously, "I've met you're entire family Gin."

"Not everyone."

"Another Weasley? I don't know how much more I can take!" he said and put an arm around her.

"Draco it would mean a lot to me," she said.

"Alright fine," he answered. Ginny smiled.

She took his hand and took him to the other side of the backyard where all her brothers are, "Charlie!" she called.

"Coming Gin," a deep voice called back. A minute later they are facing a very tall, handsome red head.

"Charlie this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my second oldest brother Charlie," she said.

Both men shook hands and Charlie said, "Malfoy hmm? I am hearing good things from you."

"You are?" both Draco and Ginny said.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Yes. I hear your little pub is doing excellent and that pretty soon I am going to be an uncle again."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and both of them blushed. Draco said, "Yes that's true, but before you say anything I love your sister very much and if you haven't heard you are going to have two nieces."

Charlie smiled and said, "Yes I know about the twins mum told me. So I just want to say congratulations and you better take of my baby sister. Remember; she's the only sister I have and if you ever hurt her I'll feed you to the dragons."

Draco gulped and said, "I won't hurt her I love her too much."

"Well that's all I wanted to hear," Charlie said and patted Draco on the back. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and joined his brothers again.

"Now that wasn't so bad?" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Draco, but he was thinking more on the lines of staying away from Charlie.

Overall it was a nice evening with the family. Ginny chatted with various members of Hermione's family members. Draco talked a lot with Fred and George and decided they are a fun bunch. Earlier that evening Hermione and Richard shared a father and daughter dance on the dance floor and Ron shared a dance with Helen. Draco and Ginny also danced to a few songs. They had a big dinner feast and after the dinner Ron and Hermione left for their Hermione in Fiji, but what they really did was apparate in the farthest corner of the backyard because beside Hermione's parents no one on Hermione's side new that her, Ron or Ron's family members are magic.

As soon as Draco and Ginny finally arrived home at around midnight they apparated to their bedroom and Ginny gave Draco what he wanted as promised.

---

**A/N: Well how do you liked it? I still don't know how many chapters this story is going to be. I am basically playing by ear on this one. I seriously wrote like three different versions to this chapter and I really think I chose the right one. Please review thanks to everyone!**


	16. A triple date

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it too happen I still own Harry Potter or any one that he knows!**

**Chapter 16: A triple date**

Two months has passed and it was time for another check up. Ginny was around four months along and there's a little bump starting to show but you still can barely tell that she's pregnant especially with twins.

Ginny and Draco were again in the same room as the two previous appointments.

"Alright Ginny you are all set," said Hannah as she checked off a few things with her quill on a parchment.

Ginny put her shirt down and got of the seat, "Thanks Hannah, well I guess we'll see you next time."

She grabbed Draco's hand and was about to walk out the door when Hannah said, "Wait!"

They stopped immediately and looked at the blonde Healer with curious faces.

"What are you guys doing Friday?" she asked hopefully.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other with their eyebrows raised when Draco said, "Why?"

"Oh well, Harry and I are going to this wizarding village in Spain and I was just wondering if you would like to join us. It would be a lot of fun!" she exclaimed.

"Um, no thanks I am sure you two would want to be alone," said Ginny.

"Oh no not at all, that's the whole point, we both wanted a night out with friends. Hermione and Ron are coming also and I thought it will be fun if you guys came, it will be like a triple date," she explained.

Ginny liked the idea that her other best friends were coming so it should be fun but then she also had this nagging thought at the back of her mind, "Isn't against the rules for healers to go out with their patients?"

Draco elbowed her arm and Ginny gave him a glare, "Ginny are you trying to make up excuses to not come with them?" said Draco.

"Yeah Draco is right. Besides no one here has to no about my life outside of work," said Hannah.

"Alright fine...it should be fun," said Ginny uncertainly.

"So when?" asked Draco.

"Oh Harry would send you guys an owl probably on Wednesday with details of the night and pictures of where we're going so you can apparate yourselves," Hannah explained some more.

Draco smiled and replied, "Great, well thanks for the invite and see you Friday!"

Hannah smiled and said, "Alright bye!"

Ginny didn't get to say anything until they were in the lobby, "Draco! Why are you so excited to come? Harry would be there."

Draco scoffed and said, "Ginny forget about Potter, he obviously has a girlfriend now so I know he'll stay away from you and this is a great opportunity for us as a couple, you know going out with other couples. Plus we need to go out and let loose."

"Alright, whatever you say," Ginny finally convinced herself and they apparated home.

'Yeah Draco is right we need to go out from time to time. It's a night out with friends what can go wrong?' she thought.

It was Monday now so they have four days to prepare for their one night out.

---

Monday came and went and Tuesday went by pretty fast for them. The next evening Draco heard tapping on their window while he was lying on his bed, but ignored it and try to read his Quidditch magazine, but the tapping continued so he grunted, got up, and let the snowy white owl in, and took the letter from his leg. He couldn't believe how fast the last couple days came and went.

He already knew that the letter was from Potter. First of all because of what Hannah told him and the fact that he recognized this owl from school. 'What is his name again? Hoodwinked? Something like that oh well who cares,' thought Draco. He gave the owl a knut and watch it fly out.

The letter read;

_Ginny and Malfoy,_

_Glad you guys can make it (Well I don't really care if Malfoy comes. Hope you are reading this Ginny). Any ways the village is called Bailando con les Estrellas it's by a local beach so later on we can apparate out of the alley anytime and go there. I gave you pictures of the alley, the beach, and the restaurant that we'll be at which is called Vivo. Be at the restaurant by 6 all see you guys there!_

_-HP_

Draco rolled his eyes when he read the first line because he thought that Potter was contradicting himself but didn't care it's not his fault if Potter sounds stupid. After he read the letter he looked at the pictures and thought, 'nice. Hate to admit this but Potter out done himself.'

Ginny came into the room and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh Potter's letter and pictures, here," he replied and gave them to her.

Ginny scanned the letter and also rolled her eyes when she read the first part and then looked at the pictures, "Wow, now I am really excited! Oh my gosh we're not even packed!"

Draco chuckled and said, "Gin calm down we're only going to be there for the night and come home probably around two."

"Oh right," she said and blushed.

Draco smirked and said, "I love it when you blush you make me want to do this," and stepped closer to her and placed his lips softly on hers. Ginny wasn't even expecting that but put her arms around him once she felt his tongue messaging hers in a nice motion that she let out a little moan.

They pulled apart and Ginny managed to say while panting, "Wow I should blush more often," she said with a smirk.

"Mmm let me wipe that smirk off your face right now," he said in a husky voice.

"Don't le me stop you," replied Ginny and their lips met again in a sizzling kiss.

Ginny initiated the kiss which Draco is all too happy about and guided her to the bed. He played with the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it up while tracing kisses on her jaw and down to her neck, "stop teasing me," said Ginny and pulled her shirt off which left her in a light blue bra and her skirt.

Ginny saw Draco and said, "Hey that's not fair," and she practically ribbed off his shirt.

"In a hurry Miss Weasley?" said Draco

Ginny moaned and said, "Shut up," Draco laughed at Ginny' behavior and continued to kiss her lips and never pulling away unless he desperately needed air. He put his hand on her stomach and started to rub it gently, and then he attacked her neck with feathery light kisses and finally reached the valley that's in between her breasts with his lips. Ginny rubbed his broad chest with her hands and then lowered her hands to his belt buckle, undid it, and unzipped his pants. They continued what they are doing for the rest of the night.

---

Friday night finally came and Ginny couldn't help but feel excited. She was finally going to see Ron and Hermione which she hasn't seen since their wedding and couldn't wait to hear about their honeymoon and hopefully get too see some pictures. Ginny was also worried about being near Harry and Hannah, she doesn't know why but she always feels weird around both of them.

'Oh well,' she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny is wearing this red salsa type dress. It was v-necked and spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was sort of layered with one long piece of the dress going to her ankles and the rest went up to her knees. She also had on black heels. She liked the way she looked and was about to go out the door when she heard, "Gin! Come on its 5:55!" she heard Draco call from downstairs.

"I am coming!" she called back and rolled her eyes at how Draco can be so precise sometimes.

Ginny grabbed her black purse and decided to walk down the stairs instead of apparate in front of the door so she can see the look on his face. Once at the top she smiled at him because his mouth was totally ajar. She knew his expression would be priceless. Then she heard a cat call from him. Ginny blushed and finally reached the bottom of the stairs, "Wow, you look—you look," Draco couldn't even say the words that his mind is telling him. Ginny smiled at how speechless he is and gave him a peck on the lips, "Thanks."

"Shall we?" he asked and put his arm out.

"We shall," Ginny answered.

"Okay now hold on too me," said Draco. Ginny nodded, grabbed on to his arm. Her feet left the floor and within a second she felt the floor again. She opened her eyes and gasped.

The alley was just like Diagon Alley except a whole lot bigger and it had mainly restaurants than shops. There were lights hanging from building to building to give it a romantic look and just like Diagon Alley; bats and owls were flying from here to there.

Ginny was so in awe at everything that she didn't know that Draco was calling her, "Ginny? Come on we got to go in."

"Huh? Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay love. We'll walk around later," he replied.

Ginny smiled and they followed the waiter to their table. The restaurant is so beautiful. There is a fountain in the front and in the middle of the restaurant. There is a black and

white moving picture on the left side that looked like when this place first opened and the right side there are all these small pictures that moved as well that Ginny guessed were family members of the people who own this place. There are floating candles everywhere like the Great Hall back at Hogwarts and salsa music is playing from a wireless that Ginny loved. She learned salsa with a group of friends awhile back and couldn't wait to go on a dance floor real soon.

Again Ginny was so interested into her surrounding that when Draco stopped walking she bumped right into him, "Oh sorry, again."

Draco shook his head and said, "My you are the little klutz tonight."

Ginny punched him playfully on the arm and looked over Draco's shoulders and smiled because all her friends were there.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed happily.

There was a chorus of, hi Ginny, hi Draco (From Hannah and Hermione) or just Malfoy (obviously from Harry and Ron).

It was a round booth so the guys on the left (which Draco wasn't that happy about) and the girls on the right who immediately started their conversations.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry I haven't came to see you guys since the wedding. So how was the honeymoon!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Oh its okay Ginny I know you must be busy with the upcoming babies but yeah the honeymoon was so great and romantic."

"Really? I didn't know my brother was such a charmer," Ginny said with a laugh. The other two laughed as well and talked about Hermione's honeymoon until a waiter came.

Everyone ordered their drinks and five minutes after he left he came again and asked if they were ready to order.

Everyone ordered and once again the waiter left. It was a very eventful dinner. The girls were talking and completely ignoring their men.

The men were all quiet because they had absolutely nothing to say to each other. The girls didn't even notice that they were being watched by their men because of how gorgeous they all looked.

The funny thing is they were all wearing salsa dresses and they didn't even plan it. Hermione is wearing a yellow dress and Hannah has a magenta one.

Hannah whispered to Ginny, "Hey can I talk to you for a second, away from everyone."

Ginny put her fork down and whipped her mouth, "Can't this wait till we're done eating?"

"No I just want to straighten out a few things before I forget," she replied.

"Alright," answered Ginny.

Hannah smiled and said to everyone as they were getting up, "Don't worry we'll be right back."

Everyone nodded and Draco gave Ginny a curious look but she gave him a smile to tell him not to worry.

Once they got outside Ginny said, "So what's on you're mind?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything is okay between us. I mean our relationship I guess you can say is pretty awkward because first of all I am your healer and then I started dating your ex boyfriend and I am pretty sure we'll see a lot from each other so I hope we can become close friends. What do you say?" she said with a sincere smile.

Ginny couldn't believe what the girl in front of her just said.

"I want to be friends also Hannah and I really think that you and Harry are great together and thanks for talking to me," Ginny said also with a smile.

Hannah's grin widen even more if that were possible and gave her a hug. Ginny was shocked by the gesture but hugged her back.

When they pulled apart Hannah said, "Let's go back in before they sent out Aurors to come looking for us."

The girls laughed and went back inside and joined everyone else.

Once Ginny sat down she gave Draco another smile saying that everything is fine.

'Wow I love her smile,' thought Draco and couldn't concentrate on his meal rather then the woman in front of him with fiery red hair, but unbeknownst to Ginny she had one other man looking at her which was unbeknownst to Draco as well.

---

After their meal the men chipped in together, paid and they left the restaurant.

"Hey guys lets go to the beach!" said Hannah.

Everyone agreed and they decided to walk to the beach under the stars.

But when Ginny was about to catch up with Draco a hand grabbed her wrist and she collided with a strong chest that she knew from her past.

She gasped and said, "Harry! What in Merlin's---"

But was cut off by a pair of lips that she didn't want to meet ever again. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He broke away from her and said in a panting voice, "Ginny please take me back---" but was cut off by, "Stupefy!" from Ginny.

Harry's back hit the wall. He got up but with difficulty. Ginny was disappointed that he barely got a mark on him, "Ginny just hear me out."

"No! I heard what you had to say when we met up at Diagon Alley. Harry get it to your thick skull. We are through! Over! Finite! I mean come on I am pregnant with another man's child, well children actually, I thought you were over me, you have Hannah now, she's a great girl Harry give her a chance!" she said angrily.

"I thought I was over you but when I saw you tonight---"

"Harry just please stay away from me. I don't want to use my wand again and if you walk away now I won't tell Draco about this," she warned.

Harry sighed, nodded and walked away, but Ginny could've sworn she heard something like, "I knew it," from him.

Ginny shook her head sadly and thought, 'I hope Draco didn't see this or he will blow off his top, Hmm maybe that wouldn't be so bad. No Ginny! Draco finding out about this is very bad,' she kept reminding herself.

Ginny sighed but couldn't move her legs to walk ahead. She was too shocked as to what just happened, 'damn it! It started as a great night and bloody Harry had to ruin everything,' so she sat down with her back against the wall. Now Ginny is disappointed because she doesn't even feel like dancing any more. So basically her dress is pointless right now. 'Maybe I should get one of those muggle restraining orders that Hermione told me about,' she just shook her head at the thought.

She sat there for not knowing how long until she heard a voice full of concern, "Ginny?"

"Oh hi," she replied quietly.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, I fell and I couldn't really walk any more," which wasn't completely a lie, she really couldn't walk at the moment but the story behind it is obviously false.

"Are you okay? What about the babies?" he asked and sat next to her and placed his hand over her ankles.

Ginny forgot that if something happens to her it could affect her infants. She didn't mean to worry Draco, "I am fine it was just another klutzy moment for me. Don't worry the twins are fine."

"Are you really sure? We can go home if you like?"

"Draco I am fine really let's just go to the beach and enjoy the rest of the night," she said while getting up and grabbing onto his arm.

Draco sighed but nodded and they walked onto the warm sand. Of course Ginny wanted to go home and not be around Harry but she didn't want to spoil the night. So for the rest of the night she put on a fake smile the whole time and couldn't wait to go home and lye in bed wrapped around Draco's arms safe and sound.

---

**A/N: Well what did you think? I've noticed that I haven't had any magic or spells being cast in my story, weird huh? I mean because it's a Harry Potter story and everything. I'll try and put more magic into my story. Magic referring to spells not how inspiring it is…lol. Well maybe it is inspiring. Never mind that I am rambling right now. I thought that a lot of things happened in this chapter and I really hoped that this chapter satisfied Emmie Elizabeth and if not then I don't know what you want in this story. I tried and hopefully I succeeded. I liked this chapter so I guess that's all that matters. Please review! Thanks!**

"**Bailando con les Estrellas"—Dancing with the Stars**

"**Vivo"---Alive**


	17. The media

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, which shouldn't shock any of you**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who have reviewed! You guys rock my socks! Again sorry it took a little longer than usual to update, I've been really busy. To those of you who have received my review reply you know why. Well happy reading and don't forget to review, remember the more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I get for writing this story.**

**---**

**Chapter 17: The media **

The Monday after that eventful Friday night in Spain came and Draco went back to work much to his oblige. _Dragon_ has been really busy without him, especially the one in Hogsmeade. The employees have been preparing for the grand reopening that's only two weeks away. Draco apologized to his employees for his absence. He told them it was a family emergency, but the real reason was that his girlfriend is pregnant with his twins and she needs him and that's why Draco missed so much was because he wanted to be with Ginny and Ginny is also at work right now. His employees didn't know about him and Ginny being together or of Ginny's condition for that matter. Draco told Ginny that she should tell her boss of her condition but Ginny said no because they will find out on their own in due time. All weekend Draco has been having this weird feeling that Ginny isn't telling him something, but he has a feeling that he will find out with whatever it is that is bothering her.

Everything looks great in Draco's opinion. He had to admit that the employees did excellent without his help. The walls are repainted silver with a glittery look, so at night it looks like they are under the stars, there's a menu on every table and silver ware. The only thing left for Draco to do is too higher some witches so they can be hostesses like he saw at the restaurants in muggle London.

"Hey Mark!" Draco called.

"Yeah?" he replied at went towards his boss.

"Put up these signs," Draco said while handing him fliers with a moving picture of the restaurant of what it looks like at night with the restaurant's name. It read; 'Looking for some nice ladies with a nice smile, a flexible working schedule, and can do wand less magic.'

"Where should I put them?" Mark asked looking up at Draco.

"Put up two at the front windows, and anywhere and everywhere around Hogsmeade."

Mark nodded and went out the door. Draco groaned, sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30 (in the afternoon), 'ugh screw this I am going home I've been here since six in the morning,' he thought and got up. He told his employees to go home for the day. When he went out of the new and improved _Dragon _he saw Mark already half way down the street. Draco smiled and thought, 'he's my best employee.' He caught up with Mark and said, "Alright that's enough for today. You can go home."

Draco grabbed the fliers from him and Mark said, "Really are you sure?"

"Yeah I already sent everyone home like ten minutes ago. Great work today."

"Thanks, alright then, see ya!" he exclaimed and disaperated.

Draco sighed and couldn't wait to get home to Ginny.

---

During that entire ordeal…

When Ginny woke up she hated the thought of going back to work and dealing with her boss Gary or dealing with crazy teenagers that simply didn't make her day. Once out of the shower she dried her self off and went to her closet. She decided on a black skirt with a white blouse and a cloak just in case. It is fall after all. She put on her make up checked her self one last time and disaperated to work.

She went to the telephone booth stated her name and finally reached her office.

The day for Ginny was long and tiring. She had to deal with at least ten teenagers and they were giving her weird looks but she ignored them and thought, 'teens these days don't have respect,' she also had to deal with this elderly couple because there apparition license expired and they wanted to renew it.

When Ginny got back to her office it was already fifteen minutes to 2:30 and she hasn't even had her lunch yet. When she thought about her day so far she couldn't help at the thought of the people at the Ministry giving her weird looks and thought, 'they don't know about my condition so they?'

A co-worker with her, named Allison came up to her, "Well hello Miss Weasley have you read the _Daily Prophet_ yet?"

Ginny looked up at the brunette and said, "No why? Is there anything special in it?"

Allison smirked and Ginny quirked her eyebrow. The girl went out of her office and came back in less than a minute with the paper, "You are front page news."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed while getting up.

Allison looked at the astonished red head and lowered eyes and noticed the bump on her stomach, "Oh so it is true!"

"Is what true?" Ginny asked annoyed while scanning at the front page.

"That you're pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby no less."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and replied, "I never said it's his."

"Oh you don't need to tell me it says it all in there," she said pointing at the paper, "So Harry Potter wasn't good enough for you?"

"Allison my private life isn't any of your business."

"It's not private any more. Well have a nice day!" she said the last part quickly before she can here Ginny's retort.

Ginny grunted and looked at the front page again. The title of it was: 'Our favorite couple no more!' There was a picture of her and Harry that was once a whole picture and they made a tare down the middle. There were pictures of her and Draco walking in and out of St. Mungo's looking very happy, which had the caption saying that she found a new love quickly and saying that she could be expecting, one picture where they somehow zoomed in closer of her stomach so you can tell that she is definitely pregnant, another picture of Harry looking depressed which Ginny wondered how they got that, and there were a set of pictures of them from Spain that shocked her as well, 'how did they get these? I didn't feel anyone following us at all!' she thought confused. Then she gasped in horror because at the bottom of the page was a picture of Harry kissing her in Spain! 'Oh my gosh I have to get home right now before Draco sees this! He will for sure jump to conclusions, 'and when she took a second glance of the bottom of the page it said written by Padma Patil and edited by Parvati Patil. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the names and made a mental note that she'll get them back for this somehow.

She told her boss she had to go home because of a family emergency and to her surprise he let her go.

Ginny just hopes she's not too late.

---

When Draco was about to apparate home something caught his eye. There on the window of Madame Puddifoot's was the _Daily Prophet_ placed on it and what shocked him was that the whole front page was of him and Ginny. Then to his disgust and anger Potter was kissing his girl. Draco was so mad in the face that he went home immediately without the thought of looking at the paper a second time.

---

Ginny got home and looked around, 'oh good he's not here,' she thought but then she heard a pop sound from the living room and a very angry voice calling, "Gin!"

Ginny bit her lip and thought, 'Oh no I spoke too soon.'

She went up to him and said with a bright smile, "Hi honey! How was work? You're home early."

"Don't you 'honey' me honey! Explain what's on the front page," he said while getting angrier by the second.

"What front page?" Ginny cursed her self and knew that sounded stupid but she had to buy some time.

Draco rolled his eyes at her comment and then saw something behind her back. He grabbed it, Ginny's eyes went wide and he pointed to the picture of her and Harry kissing, "This! What is going on?"

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Alright I'll tell you, but you have to calm down, all right? It's not what you think."

"'Not what I think' isn't now? Ginny what else does it look like! You're locking lips with another man!"

"No! He's the one locking lips with me! I tried to fight him off but he was too strong!"

Draco sighed at sat down on the couch and she said, "You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. You see this?" She says while putting a hand on her stomach, "This is how much I love you. We created this together Draco, if that doesn't show how much I love you than I don't know what does."

Draco looked into her eyes and saw two things: love and honesty and as a result he smiled which made Ginny smile, "I am sorry baby, come here," he said and put his hand on the space next to him. Ginny sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco kissed the top of her head.

Ginny said, "Let's make a pack right now that no matter what we'll tell each other the truth and with what it ever it is that is bothering us."

Draco thought about it. This is the first committed, most serious, and longest relationship he's ever been on even though it's been a few months. During school he wasn't the most committed and honest person but he is of course willing to change all that for Ginny.

He smiled again and said, "Sure babe, anything for you."

Ginny kissed him and when they pulled apart Draco said, "Now what I am going to do about Potter?"

Ginny sighed and said, "I was worried you'll bring that up. Can you just forget about that?"

"No! He's trying to ruin what we have and I amt not just going to sit back and watch his plan through."

"Draco nothing will tare us apart. Not Harry, not the media, not my brothers, nor anyone, I promise. Don't let these things get in the way of us it's not worth it. I'll just talk to Hannah next time we go to St. Mungo's and I'll fix this whole mess, because I think that if Hannah are together for a very long time then that's good for us. What do you think?" she said looking at him the whole time.

"Alright, but if Potter lays one more hand or his lips on you I swear I'll go to the Ministry of Magic myself and do something about it."

Ginny answered, "And I won't stop you."

Draco kissed her and both of them are glad that they worked things out. Draco deepened the kiss and lowered her onto the couch which as a result made him on top of her, "Why do you get to be on the top?" Ginny asked with a smirk. Draco replied by making one of his infamous smirks and he let her push him down on the other side of the couch and Ginny straddled him which turned on Draco even more. While they are having a very heated snogging session which they both know will turn into something more a very confused, angry, and hurt blonde witch by the name of Hannah was looking at the picture on the _Daily Prophet_ and wondered what she did wrong for the man she thought likes her will go against her back by kissing another girl while also thinking that she thought she made friends with that girl and that everything will be fine with the four of them.

---

**A/N: Yay! So did you like it? I know there's drama right now, drama is good. I like drama. Hope the last part wasn't confusing. If so read that conversation between Hannah and Ginny in the previous chapter. I tried to make it as clear as possible. I read this chapter like 3 times before I posted so hopefully there weren't that many mistakes. Please review you know you want too! I hope to hit 100 reviews and if not then on the next I will. Thanks for keeping up with my story and now that I have a month of vacation I will go back to my updating habits! **


	18. Harry and Hannah

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love too, I still don't own Harry Potter or nothing related it to it**

**A/N: You guys rock! Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 18: Harry and Hannah**

As Hannah glared daggers at the front page she went over to the fire place to floo over to Harry's place and straighten things out.

Once she stepped out and dusted herself off she yelled, "Harry James Potter!"

At first she didn't hear anything, until she heard hurried footsteps from upstairs and Hannah mentally smirked.

When Harry reached her he said, "What is it!"

"You know perfectly well what! Don't tell me you haven't seen the front page!"

Harry sighed and said, "Yeah I saw it, look let me explain---"

"Explain what! I see it right here, that's all the explaining I need," Hannah said with a hurtful tone and a tear escaped. She didn't wipe it away she just walked closer to him and said, "What did I do wrong Harry? I thought you liked me."

"I do---" but got cut off again.

"Well I guess you don't like me enough. So I guess those few months didn't mean anything. Sorry that I am not _Ginny Weasley,_" she replied while saying Ginny's name with pure loathsome.

"Look if you stop interrupting me than maybe you'll find out."

They both sat down and Hannah made a few sniffs and sobs. Hannah wasn't looking at him so Harry grabbed her chin with two of his fingers. She looked at him with a weird look and two more tears escaped one on each side. Harry brushed them away with his thumbs and said, "I do like you. You know why?"

She shook her head "no" and he replied, "Because you're not Ginny, you are exactly what I need to forget about Ginny."

"If you want to forget about her by being with me than why kiss her?" she asked confused.

Harry sighed again and said, "I am not sure why I did that. It's complicated right now between Ginny and I," Hannah gave him a glare and he continued, "Okay all give you this: I am not going to lie to you. I kissed Ginny because I thought she looked…she looked really nice that night and I was jealous of her being with Malfoy."

"Harry you're not making any sense. So what does this mean? That night I didn't look good enough for you? What don't I have that Ginny does? Because I really would like to know, if you don't tell me we're through," she said while waving her hands when she said 'we're through.'

Instead of replying he grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips with hers. Harry opened his mouth right away and he felt her tongue glide along with his and soon they were in a heated snogging session with their arms exploring one another and completed forgot what they were fighting about. As they pulled apart Hannah whispered, "Wow."

"I don't want things to be over between us. They just started. If you ask me again what you have that Ginny doesn't have then I'll give you the right answer, go on ask," he said. She looked at him and noticed his lips were all swollen.

"Alright; what don't I have that Ginny does?"

"It doesn't matter. I like you because you're you. You are the complete opposite of Ginny from your hair, to your personality, to your kisses," he moved forward and planted one light kiss on her soft pink lips, "Sorry about for what I did in Spain," he whispered against her lips, "and if you give me a second chance, you'll teach me to let go of her."

Hannah said, "Okay I forgive you I understand how hard it must be for you to see Ginny with Malfoy but if you want this relationship to work, you have to understand that she is with him and you are with me."

Harry nodded and smiled which made her smile and said, "Good, now kiss me again."

Harry had no problem with that. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer if that were possible and once again he collided his lips with hers in a sizzling kiss. Harry really did mean all the things he said about the girl wrapped in his arms right now especially about her kisses and hopes that this relationship will stay for a long time.

---

**A/N: I know its short and I am really, really sorry, but I thought that Harry and Hannah needed a chapter for themselves, what do you think? Even though it was so short I'll update a lot quicker and make the next one better and longer. Don't worry Hannah is still going to talk to Ginny but that won't be all in the next chapter. So let's see who is going to be my 100th reviewer! Who ever it is they will receive an e-mail from me of a little sneak peek for the next chapter! How about that! So I encourage all of you too review, even to those of you who I know are just reading it and not reviewing which makes me sad, oh well. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Come on you know you want too!**


	19. Apologies and baby names

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, not even if I try**

**A/N: Ok I am so SORRY that it took me like three weeks, I am so bad! I had writers block like the week after I posted then when I was writing the chapter the freakin' electricity when out of my house so the computer shut down while I was writing it and I didn't even save my work! Then I got lazy of writing it because I was writing so much before the power went out. Then when I felt like writing again I forgot what I was going to write so I had to come up with a whole new chapter, argh! Any ways thanks everyone for sticking with my story and I hope I didn't loose any of my readers over the period of time. I promised a longer chapter and I hope this satisfies everyone. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19: Apologies and baby names**

Ginny received an owl last night from Hannah saying that she wants to talk to her and Draco. She also mentioned that Harry will be there, but Hannah said she already talked to him about his behavior around her which made Ginny feel a little better. Hannah told Ginny to meet them in the Hog's Head around two in the afternoon.

It is now 1:45 so Ginny looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She can't believe how big she has gotten. She's already five months pregnant and photographers still take pictures of her and every now and then she'll be on the _Daily Prophet. _Ginny got over the pictures becauseshe can't see the photographers and she doesn't feel any one following her, which is good for her because if she's being followed Draco will blow off his top and she'll get stressed out which isn't good for the babies. For the past month they have been buying baby stuff including clothes, toys, cribs, diapers, and so on, and Ginny can't wait! They still have to pick baby names and get the room ready, but she knows she still has time for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco from downstairs, "Ginny come on!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and thought, 'every time we have to bloody go out. Woops sorry babies mummy didn't mean to swear,' Hannah, and her mom, told her that it isn't good to swear while being pregnant because they can feel her anger.

"Ok hold on a sec!" she called back. Ginny is wearing a purple maternity long sleeve shirt with maternity black pants. Ginny of course hates the maternity ware but she doesn't have a choice, its November after all so she feels warm and comfortable which is good. She finally reached downstairs and shook her thoughts away and hopes they will get through with their situation today.

"Ready?" asked Draco.

"Ready as I'll ever be," answered Ginny and she just had déjà vu that day when they found out she was pregnant.

One at a time they went to the fireplace, called out their destination and arrived in Hog's Head.

They looked around for a blonde girl with a guy wearing glasses and found them in the back of the pub. Draco and Ginny walked towards the couple and Hannah noticed them.

"So…" said Ginny looking around. She glanced at Harry and he just sat there with his hands folded.

"Hi, well go on sit down," said Hannah.

The red head and the blonde joined them from across the booth and couldn't find anything to say to start their conversation.

Then all at once they all started talking at the same time.

"Well…" said Ginny.

"Um…" said Draco.

"I am," from Hannah.

"I just …" Harry said.

They all blushed and started all made nervous laughs.

"Wait, this is practically my fault so I think I should say something first," said Harry surprising everyone including Draco.

They all nodded in understanding and Harry continued, "I just wanted to say I am sorry Ginny and Malfoy---"

Hannah elbowed him, Harry sighed and said, "Draco,"

Draco's eyes widened at the fact that he said his first name and thought, 'so, that doesn't mean I have to call him _Harry,_' then a voice in his head said, "Ugh don't be so immature look how hard he's trying to finally call it truce.'

Draco sighed also and said, "Um thanks Harry."

Ginny and Hannah glanced and smiled at each other.

"Wait I am not finished. Ginny I've moved on," Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and he continued, "No really I have, I realized that you are not the one for me and I can accept that. I can see that there's a whole other life I can experience with Hannah and I am willing to take that chance," he finished and he locked eyes with Hannah. By now she had tears in her eyes and kissed her lovingly. He whispered in her ear, "That wasn't a proposal I just really want to be with you as much as possible and see where that leads us," Hannah nodded and kissed him lightly again. They broke apart and looked at the couple in front of them.

Ginny smiled and said, "Well I am glad you said that Harry and once again I am truly happy for you two."

"So what does all this mean?" asked Draco.

Hannah replied, "Well I know we're going to see each other a lot in the near future and I want us to start fresh and become really good friends. What do you say?"

Draco looked at Ginny and he saw a silent plead in her eyes. He managed a smile which made Ginny smile and said, "Of course, there's nothing more I could ask for."

Ginny and Hannah reached across the table and hugged one another. When they pulled apart they looked at their men and they were staring at each other, "Oh come on you two honestly, we're not in Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"So, that doesn't mean I'll be all nice and mushy with Wonder Boy here. I'll try and act civil with you Harry (god that still sounds weird to say, he thought), but were not friends just yet, and we'll probably never will be," said Draco.

Harry nodded and said, "Agreed," they hesitated at first but they both sort of made a hand shake out of it, so that once their hands touched they let go at once. The girls tried not to giggle at their childish behavior.

"Oh you two should join us at the grand reopening of _Dragon _in Hogsmeade. It will be a lot of fun, the _Daily Prophet_ will be there, _The Quibbler_, the Weird Sisters, other celebrities, and a lot of people from Hogwarts, what do you say?" asked Ginny excitedly.

Draco couldn't believe it. So what they made truce or whatever and she thinks she can invite people wherever they go? He glanced at Ginny and hoped it looked a little intimating. When Ginny met his eyes she glared back and shushed him before he can say anything.

When Harry and Hannah where done whispering to each other Harry said, "You sure you want us to be there?"

"Of course Harry! Right Draco?" she asked innocently and looked at Draco with her pleading eyes that he knew he won't refuse.

Draco narrowed his eyes but turned to the couple and said, "Yeah it's alright," he said and hopes he sounded convincing to them and not like a jerk.

It seemed to work because they agreed.

"Well great! The reopening is next Tuesday come by 5:00 p.m. and you're names will already be on the guest list," said Ginny.

"Ok," Harry and Hannah both said.

"Well we have to run and finish…some baby stuff," said Draco and got up.

Ginny looked at him confused and said, "We do?"

Once more Draco glared at her and said, "Yes we do, there's _a lot to do_," he said the last part in an urging voice.

"Oh right, ok then," she turned to Harry and Hannah, "I'll see you guys next Tuesday then."

Harry smiled and said, "Alright bye."

"Bye, oh and thanks for inviting us!" called Hannah as Draco and Ginny were already walking out.

"You're welcome!" called back Ginny over her shoulder.

As soon as they were out into the November breeze Ginny said, "What was all that about? Why did you rush out of there so quickly? And we rally don't have anything to prepare for our girls."

Draco stopped walking and faced her, "Yes we do there's the room and names," and he started walking again.

Ginny grunted and rolled her eyes at the insufferable man she is with. She caught up with him and couldn't wait to be in front of the fireplace right now.

---

As they sat in front of the blazing flames Ginny lifted up her head, which was currently on Draco's shoulder and said, "Draco? Why can't you ever be on friendlier terms with Harry?"

Draco looked down at her and said, "It's impossible for Potter and I to be friends, can't you see how hard it is for us to even be civil with one another? I like how our relationship is and I want it to stay like that."

Ginny sighed and replied, "Alright, fine."

She got up from the couch but before she can take another step he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back down beside him, "Don't go I am sorry for being such an arse, but that's the way me and Potter are, we can't help it, can you just accept that?"

Ginny looked at him and nodded, "Ok sorry about that, you know how I am lately all emotional for no reason at all."

Draco nodded also and responded, "I understand," he smiled and kissed her tenderly on her pink soft lips which he missed all day. He can't believe he only kissed her once today and that was to say good morning, what's wrong with him?

They haven't been intimate with one another in a couple months because Ginny simply didn't feel like it. She talked with her mom about it (which she was all too embarrassed about, but she felt like she had to talk too someone) and she says it's normal for pregnant woman not to feel like having sex because they feel fat and unattractive.

Their kiss was still going on and Draco moved his hands down her arms and then rubbed her stomach, but then they desperately needed air so they pulled apart at the same time. They touched their foreheads together and Draco whispered, "I love you."

Ginny smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Draco kissed her belly and said, "And I love you too little ones. Gosh I can't wait till they're here."

"Me neither, which reminds me, do you want to pick out some names now?"

"As a good time as any," he answered.

They sat up and Draco grabbed his wand from his inside pocket and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Mmk how about…Kristen," suggested Ginny.

Draco screwed up his face and shook his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Well at least write it down."

"Oh alright," he answered.

"How about Molly? You know after my mother," she explained.

Draco thought about it and said, "Yeah it's a possibility."

"Remember Draco we have two girls so technically we can choose two names."

"two?" asked Draco confused.

"Yes two. After their first names they will get a middle name," she answered.

Draco nodded his head.

"Do you have any suggestions?" she asked.

Draco was writing some names down and scratching them off as well.

Again Draco thought about it and came up with, "Jane?"

"Uh huh it reminds me of Tarzan and Jane," she said.

"Who and what uh---" Draco was again confused.

"Never mind it's some muggle legend Hermione told me about once but no, I don't like Jane," she retorted and laid her head back on the sofa.

"How about Narcissa?" asked Ginny.

Draco smiled and liked the idea of one of his daughters being named after his mother as well and said, "I love it, but how about we use that for a middle name?"

"Ok sounds good."

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Too common. What about Jessica or Jennifer?"

"Gin those names are more common than Elizabeth!" he exclaimed.

"Oh alright, calm down. Hmm," she thought some more.

"Do you like Rose?"

Draco stuck his tongue out in disgust and Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm

Draco suddenly smiled which sent a shiver up and down Ginny's spine, "What are you thinking about?"

"How about Ginny? I love the name Ginny."

Ginny had her mouth in an 'o' shape and said, "Absolutely not! We are not naming any of our daughters after me, that's just ridiculous."

Draco glared at her, but quickly got over it and said, "What about Tiffany?"

Ginny gasped and exclaimed, "I love that name. Okay we'll go with Tiffany as a first name and Narcissa for the middle name."

Draco stared at the fire and said quietly, "Tiffany Narcissa Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" she said.

Draco turned and looked at her stunned, "Why are you calling me Malfoy again? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Oh that's not what I meant Draco, I was just thinking about the babies' last names."

"Well it would be Malfoy of course," he answered.

"But we're not even married," she said and tears started to come.

"What now? Ginny is not a big deal okay they won't have a Malfoy last name," then the realization hit him. Not a Malfoy but there has to be more little Malfoys running around the house. 'Tiffany Narcissa Weasley,' okay that doesn't sound right but then he thought of, 'Tiffany Narcissa Weasley-Malfoy,' that sounds pretty good I like it, we can combine our last names.'

"Ginny baby stop crying I have the solution," he said and walked up to her, to which she was currently standing in front of the fireplace with her back facing him.

"W-what?" she stuttered and faced him then she brushed away her tears.

"Tiffany Narcissa Weasley-Malfoy."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Okay good now lets find another name for the other little girl," he said and grabbed her hand and walked back onto the couch.

Ginny's sobs disappeared, she cleared her throat and said, "I want something that starts with a 'T'. That will sound cute having two girls with names with the same letter."

"Okay," said Draco and thought about some more names.

"Tara?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Sounds like tiara."

They both thought some more and once again Draco suggested, "Tania?"

"Nope," answered Ginny. They both grunted and both put their heads back on the sofa.

"How about Taylor?" he asked.

"No it reminds me of the guy version of that name; Tyler."

A few silent minutes passed then Draco gasped and said, "Tamara? Tammy for short."

Ginny thought about and said, "Tamara Weasley-Malfoy."

Ginny smiled and said, "Awe I like that a lot now how about a middle name."

"Molly," Draco simply answered.

They both said it at the same time but mainly to themselves, "Tamara Molly Weasley-Malfoy and Tiffany Narcissa Weasley-Malfoy."

They looked at each other and Ginny said, "It's perfect."

"Yeah it is, just like you," he said and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Draco broke the small kiss and looked at the clock, "It's eight o'clock. Let's have some dinner."

Ginny nodded, Draco put out the fire by casting the aquamenti charm and they went into the kitchen.

---

**A/N: Even though I haven't updated in awhile please review! So what do you think of the names? I also apologize for anyone who has the names I suggested for the babies that I sort of insulted, I just wanted to make the chapter more interesting.**


	20. More announcements

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, love you guys. I decided to update early, sorry that its so short, enjoy!**

**Ch.20: More announcements**

Draco and Ginny are at another monthly Weasley lunch the Sunday before the grand reopening.

Everyone was about to take their seats at the dining table including Harry and Hannah. Then there was a sound of someone taping a knife against a glass cup and everyone turned to Ginny.

"What is it Ginny dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny smiled and looked around and noticed everyone's curious faces, "Well I have exciting news, that I think all of you should know."

Her mother is positively beaming, Ginny looked at Draco, and Draco held her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Ginny looked at everyone and continued, "We have names for the little ones," she said while putting a hand on her growing belly.

All the girls gasped and Hermione said, "Oh come on Ginny tell us!"

"Yeah don't keep us waiting forever!" exclaimed Hannah.

Draco shook his head and replied, "Well if you lot will stop interrupting she will."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed and Ginny said, "Hope you like them. Okay one of them is Tamara Molly Weasley-Malfoy---she got interrupted by her mother's squeals of joy---and the other one is Tiffany Narcissa Weasley-Malfoy."

"Oh Ginny honey those are lovely names. I can't believe you gave one of their middle names as my own!" exclaimed Molly.

She gave her daughter a hug or try to at least and Ginny said, "Well of course mother and Draco wanted one of them named after his mother." (Remember she died, its mention in the first chapter)

Hermione, Fleur (carrying Victoria), and Hannah, all went up to her and each tried to give her a hug as well. Arthur and her brothers came towards her and did the same and commented on the names, and finally Harry came towards her and Ginny smiled. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "I still stand by what I said when I found out you were pregnant but for the record I like the names, only the first names."

Ginny laughed and said, "Thanks Harry I am glad you're coming around."

Then Arthur said, "Alright everyone settle down, now let's eat before our food gets cold."

They all started too sat down once more but then got interrupted by Hermione, "Um actually we have some news also."

They all looked at her with curious faces again and Ron said, "We're expecting!"

Once again Molly gasped and squealed with joy and ran over to them to give them one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Oh Hermione this is so exciting!" exclaimed Ginny.

She also ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

Even Draco went over to them and said, "Congratulations Weasley, you too Granger."

Hermione blushed and said, "Thanks Malfoy but its Weas---"

Draco scoffed, "I know, I know its Weasley, but Granger suits you better."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron actually thanked him on congratulating them.

Fred and George came over and Fred said, "Wait ago little bro---"

Hermione got even redder and Ron blushed too and said, "Hey!"

George said, "So is it a girl or boy?"

"Well we don't know actually, we just found out a couple of days ago," explained Hermione.

"Hope it's a girl," said Fred.

"No a boy, so we can teach him quidditch," replied George.

"Yeah but we have too many boys in this family," retorted Fred.

Molly said, "Alright you two that's enough, whatever the gender is I am sure you'll love him or her just the same."

"Of course," both twins replied.

But they were still muttering to each other if it's going to be a girl or boy.

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie came over and patted Ron on the back and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone," said Hermione.

"Of course dear, as you can see we love children the more the merrier!" Molly said with her hands in the air.

Hermione and Ron just smiled and went back to the table with everyone else.

During their meal Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, and Fleur were all discussing baby names and all their men were just shaking their heads and both were thinking _women, _but couldn't help but love them.

After the feast Molly put a spell on the soap, water, and dishes so they can wash themselves and Arthur came from behind and gave her a light kiss on her neck. Molly turned around and faced her husband, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing Molly dear I just love you and our family."

Molly smiled and said, "Yeah it's getting bigger."

Arthur replied, "Well like you said; the more the merrier!"

---

**A/N: I know, I know really short, but I felt like updating, so don't hate me! I am sensing that his story is almost over. I don't know how many are left, so just bare with me. Maybe its not almost over, it all depends how I feel. Ok review please! **


	21. One hell of an event

**Disclaimer: I may know a lot about Harry Potter, maybe even more than then my American History, but that doesn't mean I own it. So to answer anyone's question; no I don't own Harry Potter**.

**A/N: There's a song in here, but I am not going to tell you guys just yet. The lyrics are in bold and in italics, enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: One hell of an event**

Its Tuesday morning right now and Draco is going crazy he's either walking back and forth from one side to his bedroom to the other or apperating from downstairs to upstairs.

"Draco---" Ginny said trying to get his attention.

He ignored her and kept muttering to himself, "Where are my socks?" he finally asked while facing her, but once again kept on walking and searching through his drawers.

Ginny had her mouth slightly opened and replied, "How should I know? I am not your wife."

Draco stopped dead in is tracks and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't know where your socks are or your boxers and---Ginny sighed and continued---never mind. I'll see you tonight, good luck," she got up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

She was about to leave when she felt him grab her wrist. He put his arms on her shoulders and rubbed them up and down. Ginny sighed again and faced him, "What?"

"I am sorry that I am so---" but he couldn't find the word.

"Paranoid, anxious, stressed, all the above?" she asked.

They both laughed and Draco replied, "Yeah that says it all."

"And I am sorry I snapped at you," she admitted.

Draco shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I can find my socks. So yeah I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded, he leaned down and kissed her gently and for the second time she sighed but instead of sighing because of distressed it's because she's in complete content. As always his kisses sent shivers up and down her body. Draco broke apart but only to continue trailing kisses down her neck.

Ginny moaned and said, "Um Draco you should go."

"No, I can't."

Ginny giggled and replied, "Well you're going to have to. I'll see you tonight."

Draco broke apart from her neck and said, "Alright, you are one hard woman to handle, you know that?"

"Oh really?" said Ginny with a smile.

She gave him one last peck, "Love you."

Draco smiled and said, "Love you too."

And she left him in his room, leaving him with his thoughts of what she said about her not being his wife.

---

After finally finding his socks he looked at himself in front of the mirror and smirked at himself, 'damn I look good,' he thought. He's wearing black robes and black Italian shoes with his hair falling loosely, he then apperated in front of _Dragon. _

He was shocked to see the state of his place, well it looks great, it's just that its ten in the morning, the opening doesn't start in seven hours, and there are reporters stationed outside, people from the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_, _Witch Weekly, _and_ Wizard's Word_ (I made that up, well I hope I did).

As soon as they saw Draco they ran towards him and asked him what seemed like a million questions at once, "Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to have all this success?"

"Where is Ginny?" another one asked.

"How are you dealing with the pregnancy?"

"How many people are you expecting to be here tonight?"

"Is Harry Potter going to appear?"

Draco's head is spinning then someone saved him, "People, people please. Mr. Malfoy has a lot of work to do so why don't you let him get back to it and you can wait till tonight and ask those questions again," Draco smiled at his best mate; Blaise.

Blaise pulled him out of the group of reporters to the inside of Dragon, "Hey Blaise, what are you doing here? It doesn't start till five."

Blaise shrugged and said, "Well I have nothing else to do and I thought you can use an extra hand."

Draco gave him a manly hug and said, "Thanks, you really are my best mate."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Alright enough of this."

Draco agreed and they started to move things around.

---

Around four thirty they were finally done. Draco and Blaise both sighed and took a look around of the new and improved _Dragon. _It was just like Draco had pictured it and couldn't help but grin.

Blaise patted his back and said, "Wow man, this is incredible."

If it were possible Draco's grin grew even wider, "Thanks."

"So who's going to be here tonight?" his friend asked.

"A lot is all I can say."

Blaise nodded in understanding and said, "So how's Ginny been doing?"

Draco nodded, "Alright, she still has her moods, which I can't stand, but she's perfectly fine."

"Well that's good."

After a short silence between the two friends Draco said, "Well I am going to make sure Ginny will get here."

"Drake she'll be fine."

"I know, I know, but---no you're right, she'll be here."

---

An hour and three interviews later, positively everyone showed up; the Weird Sisters, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and the rest of the Hogwart's staff, other people who run there own businesses in either _Diagon Alley_ or _Hogsmeade_, the Weasley family; including Ron and Hermione, Luna (her parents are watching Abigail), Hannah, Harry, but no Ginny yet and Draco is starting to get worried.

'She should've been the first one here,' he thought looking around for a pregnant redheaded.

"What's wrong Drake?" asked Blaise.

"It's Ginny, she's not here yet."

"Really?" his friend asked in a worry tone.

"That's it I am going home to check on her, something is wrong," Draco said.

"But, Drake what about all this?" Blaise asked with his hand moving towards the crowd.

"Cover for me please? Just say I am in the bathroom or in the back."

Blaise nodded and said, "Alright, owl me to let me know what's going on."

Draco nodded also and said, "Thanks, I am going to the back to apperate."

And that's exactly what he did.

---

When he got home he called for her, "Ginny!"

No answer, now Draco is more worried than ever. He can't even imagine what has happened to her. He ran to the living room, which she wasn't there, kitchen, no Ginny there, office, nope, he apperated into his bedroom and called for her again but no answer, then he reached her room and got the shock of his life.

Ginny, his Ginny, is lying across her bedroom floor, in her bathrobe covered in blood in her lower region.

Draco is beyond petrified, he ran to her, and kneeled beside her, "Ginny, darling, please wake up! Everything is going to be alright," he promised while panting.

He heard water running and the bathroom was practically a flood. He turned off the water and used the _Scourgify_ spell and the bathroom was back to normal.

He didn't have time too find out what happened. He picked her up bridal style and apperated to St. Mungos.

---

"Mr. Malfoy?" called the lady at the front desk all confused, but got interrupted.

"Please I need a healer right away, my girlfriend passed out and I don't know for how long, she's bleeding and pregnant!"

The lady at the front desk gasped and replied, "Alright Mr. Malfoy, I'll get one right away, just please calm down and that will make everything easier for us."

Draco quickly nodded, by now his heart is beating for what seems like a thousand times per second, he's red in the face, and is close to tears. He can tell his robes are covered by her blood because he feels all wet, but didn't care at the moment. He looked at the girl in his arms and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Tamara, or Tiffany."

He kissed her forehead and rocked her slowly.

The lady said, "Healer Wood would be with you very shortly, for now I can clean her up and you can lay her down in the nearest room."

Draco nodded and managed to say his thanks and she did as promised.

---

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Meanwhile back at _Dragon _everyone was wondering were is Draco because he's been gone a little over an hour and the reporters are getting anxious by the minute just to get another word from the successful wizard.

Ron came up to Blaise and said, "Alright Zabini where's Malfoy? Not that I care that much but my sister isn't here either and something isn't right, so spill."

Blaise sighed and replied, "Alright I'll tell you, just lower your bloody voice I don't want the reporters to know."

He grabbed Ron by the shirt and brought him to the far corner by the bathrooms.

"Draco thinks Ginny is in trouble---"

"What!" Ron exclaimed

---

A tall healer with brown hair tied up to a ponytail came to the first room on the right side of the hall and faced the very distraught Draco and said with an Irish accent, "Well no time for introductions, we don't have time to send her to the fourth floor, so I'll examine her here."

The worried blonde nodded, and the healer waved her wand over her body several times and muttered a few spells.

"So, you weren't there when she passed out?" healer Wood asked while looking at Draco.

Draco shook his head 'no' and said, "I was at my grand opening. I was with her this morning and she said she'll see me tonight at the restaurant, but then everyone showed up except her and she was supposed to be there a little over an hour before I started to get really worried. I left everyone there to check on her and I found her in the middle of her bedroom floor covered in blood," he finished explaining.

Healer Wood nodded and wrote the details of his story on a piece of parchment, "Well from what I can tell Ginny has been out for a couple of hours---"

"Oh my God! Is she alright! What about our babies? She's a little over five months along," he interrupted her.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

---

Back with Blaise and Ron…

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Blaise whispered harshly, "Draco hasn't owled me yet or tell me somehow of what's going on. So just play cool for now---"

"But my sister could be in danger---"

"Look, if something did happen to your sister, Draco is with her, so hopefully everything will be alright," Blaise explained.

"Why do you care about my sister?" Ron asked with an angry face.

"Because Draco cares for her and he's my best mate. Don't you care about everything in Potter's life?"

Ron sighed and nodded, "Okay so what do we now?"

"Like I said, play cool and if Potter, Hannah, your family or anyone asks about him or your sister just say he's in the back and she'll be here soon," he answered.

"But my family is wondering where Ginny is, I can't hide something like this from them."

"If they keep asking then tell them, but not in front of a huge crowd," said Blaise.

Ron nodded, went back to the party, and try to keep a happy face, but couldn't help at feel worried for his sister, wherever she is.

---

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
**_

She put her hand up to silence him, "She lost a lot a blood from what I can tell. We need to run some tests on her right away and see for sure if your babies are alright. If not we need to do an emergency c-section to save them."

She looked at Draco and this time he did have tears in his eyes and one escaped, he didn't even bother to wipe it away, "Why? Why did this happen?"

Healer Wood sighed sadly and answered him, "She probably passed out either from stress, or pressure in her abdomen. Hopefully your girls will survive this. Mr. Malfoy I will do everything in my power to make sure of that."

Draco nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Are you going to examine her now?"

"Yes the sooner the better," she explained simply.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and rubbed it gently and said to the healer, "Is there a way I can contact someone from here to let her family and friends know? I don't want to leave her."

"Yes of course, I'll bring an owl for you. I'll be back as soon as I can," and she left the room.

Draco looked at Ginny and he escaped a sob, "Oh Ginny I wish I was there sooner. If anything happen to you or our girls I will never forgive myself. I love you."

He kissed her forehead and her belly.

---

Back at Dragon everyone was getting pissed that Draco wasn't there and people started to leave. Ron and Blaise exchanged glances.

Molly Weasley when up to her youngest son and said, "Ronald what is going? I don't see Draco or Ginny and I am getting worried."

Ron couldn't take it anymore and told her, "Draco is gone because he thinks Ginny is in trouble---"

"Oh my goodness! What has happened to my baby? Ronald you better tell me!" she exclaimed red in the face.

"Mother calm down please, we don't want to attract attention, we don't know what happened, but we think we'll find out soon," he said in a soothing voice.

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and is now speechless of what she has just learned of the possibilities of what has happened to her daughter.

Then a Tawny Owl went in and flew towards Blaise. Ron and Molly came closer to him and listened closely to what Blaise has to say, "It's from Draco!" he whispered to only which they can hear,

"_Blaise and to the loved ones of Ginny;_

_Ginny is in critical condition. I found her passed out in the middle of her bedroom, the babies maybe in danger and so may she. Please come to St. Mungos as inconspicuously as possible and Blaise tell the reporters and everyone else whatever you want I don't care how that event turns out, no matter how hard I worked for it, what matters right now is Ginny._

_From DM"_

Blaise looked up with worried eyes, "We gotta go now."

They agreed. Ron and Molly grabbed Arthur, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Hannah, told them what happened quickly and without further ado they went to the back and apperated to the wizarding hospital.

After Blaise grabbed Luna he made an announcement to everyone that the event is now closed because of a family emergency that Draco had to attend. Everyone was of course disappointed of how the night turned out and wondered what could've happened.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

---

_**  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed**_

Everyone arrived at St. Mungos and went to the front desk, which Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "We're here for Ginny Weasley. I am her mother and this is her family, where is she!"

"Mrs. Weasley please, don't raise your voice at me I am just the receptionist, your daughter is in the first room down that hall," she pointed.

"Oh thank you and I am sorry I snapped at you," the lady bowed her head in understanding and the worried group went down the hall.

Molly took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. After a moment Draco opened looking depressed, "Oh Draco darling what happened?"

"T-they took her to another room and are ex-examining her now. They maybe born tonight because of her critical condition."

"But she's only five months!" Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"I know that Granger. They'll be small, but it's the only way they can save them, hopefully," he finished sadly.

"I am sure they are doing everything they can. They are trained professionals," explained Arthur.

"Oh Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley and buried her head in the crook of her husband's neck.

Arthur rubbed her back and a solemn silence followed throughout the group. Draco went in and sat on the bed that Ginny occupied earlier.

---

**_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _**

Blaise came into the room and gave his friend comfort. Everyone soon came into the room and found somewhere to sit.

Hermione went up to Draco and said, "Sorry that I shouted at you back there. I am just worried you know? She's my best friend and I can only imagine what you are going through."

Draco nodded and gave her a watery smile, but looked down. Hermione sat down next to him and the next moment is what shocked her because Draco just completely broken down on her, his head was on her shoulder, sobbing and tears running down his face. Hermione didn't know what to do so she just wrapped her arm around him, rubbing it up and down, and saying soothing words to him. Extracting from the situation, this was the nicest moment these two former enemies have ever had and at the moment they had a silent truce for once, because they had one thing in common; and that's their love and care for Ginny. She looked at Ron and her husband has a shock look on his face. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said, 'don't start he doesn't need that,' Ron seemed to get the message at left it alone.

---

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _**

For what seemed like hours Healer Wood finally came into the room and said, "Well---oh whoa what a big group---anyways she's fine for now, however she's weak, because of the blood loss and I am very sorry to say this, we did everything we could---"

"No! What happened!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione grabbed onto him so he wouldn't launch onto the healer.

"I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we lost one infant, she was too weak. We try to bring her back three times but she couldn't pull through."

"You promised!" yelled Draco.

Healer Wood looked down and a tear escaped. She looked up and said, "Once again I am truly sorry. We'll bring Ginny back here momentarily and your daughter."

She left the room and all Draco could hear were the quiet sobs from the people around him, including his own, and the clicking of Healer Wood's heals echoing the halls.

He just lost a daughter and he doesn't even know why. This day was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life and ended quite the opposite.

---

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
**_

The staff of St. Mungos try to make all the people in Ginny's room leave when they brought Ginny back (who was still unconscious) and her and Draco's child but Draco and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it, so the healers let them stay for the night.

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life **_

Draco looked at his daughter and couldn't help at smile and thought, 'aren't you a fighter?' he's thankful that he has one daughter and Ginny, which he couldn't wait for her to wake up, but didn't want to tell her the horrible events, because he wouldn't how to tell her and how she will take it.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

The rest of the group came behind Draco and looked at his daughter, "She's so tiny," said Hermione.

"But she's very beautiful," said Mrs. Weasley, "What do you think of your new granddaughter Arthur?"

"Lovely and she'll be as lovely as Ginny when she's older."

Arthur patted Draco's back and replied, "Everything is going to be alright."

Draco looked up at him and try to believe him, because that's exactly what he said too Ginny and looked what happened.

****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

When morning came everyone was still in the room sound asleep, Draco however was up all night, holding onto Ginny's hand in case she'll wake up. Then as if on cue Draco saw her eyes stir and he saw her blue eyes again, but instead of them being bright they show confusion and cloudiness.

She looked around, then looked at Draco and said, "Draco? What happened?"

Draco sighed and knew this was going to be the hardest thing he will say to her, but it has to be done.

_**How to save a life**_

**---**

**A/N: Oh wow this chapter made me cry, how about you guys. The song was "How to save a life" by the Fray and I of course don't own the lyrics. It was weird because I wrote the chapter first and then this song came on my ipod and I was like OMG it fits perfectly so I had to put it in there. This is officially my longest chapter. What do you guys think? Don't hate me because of what happened, I thought the story needed some emotion and impact. The reason why I deleted twice because there were some sentences that got bolded and had italics, but it didn't show up on my Microsoft Word, only on the site, so sorry about that. Please review, I also want the people who don't review very often, to review anyways. Love you guys!**


	22. The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I got more new readers than any other chapter for the last one that is so cool! Sorry about the wait, I had a bad couple weeks, since I updated, and I rather not explain it to you guys, and I was also researching about premature babies for this chapter. Any ways happy reading!**

**Chapter 22: The aftermath **

Last time…

When morning came everyone was still in the room sound asleep, Draco however was up all night, holding onto Ginny's hand in case she'll wake up. Then as if on cue Draco saw her eyes stir and he saw her blue eyes again, but instead of them being bright they show confusion and cloudiness.

She looked around, then looked at Draco and said, "Draco? What happened?"

Draco sighed and knew this was going to be the hardest thing he will say to her, but it has to be done.

------

As Draco looked into her eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to say her.

Draco still didn't answer her but he saw her look to her left and saw their tiny infant. She gasped and put her hand over mouth and still had that confused look on her face. She took a closer look into the glass crib (incubator) and suddenly had tears in her eyes.

She held onto his hand even tighter and then Ginny finally spoke from what seemed like ages, "Draco is that…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

He felt movement around him and her parents started to wake up. He saw that Hermione was already awake and she gave him a nod and a small smile as if to say he should continue.

Draco nodded back at her and looked at the confused, distraught redhead. As they looked into each other eyes again Draco knew it was now or never, "Yes Ginny that's one of our girls---"

"What happened to our other girl? Draco, please, tell me what happened."

Draco sighed again and finally answered, "I am sorry Ginny honey, but they did all they could, she didn't make it."

Ginny's tears escaped her eyes and are now making there way to the bottom of her jaw line. Her bottom lip was trembling but she replied any ways but with a shaky voice, "B-but why did t-this happened? I was fine d-during the whole pre-pregnancy. It's-s, not fair! I was looking forward on having twins," and ended with a few sobs.

Draco sat next to her on the bed and said, "Shh baby, I know it's not fair. The doctors said you might've had pressure in your abdomen. Did you have any pain before you passed out?" he asked with concern.

"I-I don't remember. The last thing I remembered was setting out my clothes and getting my shower ready. Wait how long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon, I found you; the healer said I possibly found you two hours after you passed out. I am sorry I know I should've been there sooner," he apologized and kissed her hand.

Ginny still had tears in her eyes and cupped his face with her hand, "Don't be, you had to be at _Dragon _it was your big night---"

"That's no excuse Gin. I was so scared when I found you 'cause I thought I lost all three of you."

"Well I am here and we have her at least and I can't understand how I love her so much already after I just met her and just being here with us and breathing silently," she said and touched the incubator.

"I love you Gin."

"Love you too." she replied and shared a light kiss, "We'll get through this together."

"Yes, yes we will," they kissed again and they were interrupted by a light "ahem" in the back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing right there and Ginny's mother just wiped a tear away, "Oh Ginny I am so glad you're awake dear," she went up to her daughter and hugged her but not too tightly as she usually does.

"Hi dad," Ginny said. Her dad smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So Gin," everyone looked in the corner of the room and apparently Fred was speaking, "What are you going to name the little one?"

"Yeah, because she is our niece after all," said George.

"Hey she's my niece also," said Ron.

Ginny smiled and her mother said, "Oh you three it's up to Ginny and Draco to decide a name for their child so don't butt in."

Ginny laughed and said, "Thanks mum. What do you think Draco?"

"Anything you want Gin, I'll love it no matter what," and he kissed her hand once more.

"Well no offense honey but I don't want Tiffany or Tamara as their names any more."

"It's alright, just choose anything you want."

Ginny made an hmmm sound, as if she's thinking hard about a name, and said, "Okay, how about…Isabelle Rose Weasley-Malfoy, Izzie for short."

There was a collection of gasps coming from the girls in the room, "What is it?" the new mother asked.

"Nothing it's just I love that name! It's adorable!" exclaimed Hermione and the other girls nodded in agreement.

Ginny looked at Draco and he smiled, "It's perfect Gin," and kissed her lightly.

When they pulled apart Ginny smiled and said, "Oh good so now what?"

"Now, do you want to know how to take care of your little one?" said a voice at the door. Everyone turned in that direction and found Healer Wood standing at the door.

Ginny looked at Draco who gave her a small smile, then at Hermione who gave an ever bigger smile, and looked at Hannah because she was their healer in the first place. As if to read her mind Hannah gave her a look that said 'don't worry about it'. Ginny also noticed Harry standing next to her, but didn't really give it to much thought. Ginny looked again at her current healer, smiled and nodded at her.

Healer Wood walked over to where their little baby was, placed her hand on the glass and said, "Well the first thing you need to know is…" and it went on for a couple of hours of her explaining a lot of information to the new and confused parents. She talked about breastfeeding, or bottle feeding, changing her, when should she start eating solid foods, her growth, frequent check ups, and even more information that it was so overwhelming for both Ginny and Draco. Her mother gasped when she heard the healer say that visitors have to be limited because the baby and the mother need a lot of rest and less stress and because the baby needs to stay away from germs as far as possible. During the healer's words Draco rubbed her shoulders and wiped her tears away. He doesn't know why she should be crying but he guesses that it's harder for her to hear this then it is to him, but Draco is going to be there for her every step of the way, 'she knows that doesn't she?' Draco wondered.

The healer gave them their next appointment with her, and labeled the incubator with the name of their new baby girl and left. Once she was out the door and when Ginny couldn't hear the echo of her heals she left out a huge sigh.

"Oh Ginny dear, everything is going to be fine. Draco will be there for you and so will we, including your brothers, _right_?" she said and put emphasis on the word right and looked at her sons.

Fred spoke first, "Yep,"

"You can count on us Gin," replied George.

"Yeah, um what he said," answered Ron.

Hermione hit her husband on the arm, "What?" he asked innocently.

His wife and sister both rolled their eyes at him and Ginny said, "Thanks you guys and to everyone by keeping up with me all night."

"It was no trouble at all honey. The healers try to make us leave when visiting hours where over but we wouldn't have it right Arthur?" said Molly and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Yes dear," and looked at Ginny, "Your mother was about to hex the next healer that came in and said we had to leave."

Ginny smiled at her mother and everyone else and lay back down on her bed.

"Molly dear I think we should all leave, Ginny needs her rest and I think we are over crowding the room for her," said Arthur sympathetically.

"Oh daddy you don't have to go---"

"No your father is right, rest and be with your daughter and Draco, we'll owl you soon," her mother interrupted.

Ginny just nodded. Everyone came towards her, tried to hug her, kiss either her cheek or forehead, they said bye to Draco and looked one last time at the new addition to their family and walked out. The room suddenly felt colder and 'less homier' when everyone left.

"Ginny its been a long morning you should get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," said Draco.

Ginny groaned and said, "But I-I am not that tired," and she yawned.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, "Yes you are. I told you I am not going anywhere. Here I'll hold your hand and won't let go."

"Alright, God I love you, you know that right?"

Draco grinned and answered, "Well I am hoping so."

They both laughed. Draco got up, kissed her forehead, ran his hand through her hair, and whispered, "Go to sleep baby, I won't let go, and never will," he promised.

Ginny made a happy sigh, looked at Izzie and closed her eyes.

As Draco held onto her hand he rubbed it with his thumb and soon fell into a dreamless sleep, but Ginny however dreamt. She dreamt of being married with the man who is holding to her, Izzie going to her first day of Hogwarts and having two more beautiful kids with them and expecting another one. Ginny just hopes that the life she always dreamt of will come sooner rather than later, she sick of waiting for the right man to come her way, and she already has found the right man.

---

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Now and go and press the purple button on the left bottom corner. Thanks!**


	23. Author's Note: Please read!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**I am SO sorry you guys thought that this was a chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got sick on Halloween…partying too much, if you know what I mean lol and I just got worse, plus I am on midterms, and if that even makes it a whole lot better (sarcastic voice and roles eyes). I am trying as hard as I can to write the next chapter, so bare with me people.**

**DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM GOING TO REPLACE IT WITH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 23. SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTACT ME JUST MESSAGE ME. THANKS, YOU GUYS ROCK, SERIOUSLY! **


End file.
